


【ER】時間盡頭的太陽

by Musical1041Irene



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical1041Irene/pseuds/Musical1041Irene
Summary: 非典型娛樂圈AU
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

非典型娛樂圈AU

**假裝叛逆的三好童星E/不咋叛逆的問題童星R**

搞搞年齡比ER大的馬律師以及心累經紀人媽媽小e小c

其他ABC隨緣(???

**搞一下心理狀況有貓餅的童星古費** ~~(自刀自受~~

**Chapter 1**

「－可他只有二十九歲啊。」

「我很遺憾，」醫生回答，「真的，安灼拉先生，我很遺憾。請您先進去陪格朗泰爾先生，晚點我會再同放射科醫生過來做詳細的說明。」

愛潘妮就選在這樣的節骨眼打過來。安灼拉接通電話，省了招呼直接說，「不去。」

「你現在說不去是不是想讓我跑路?」愛潘妮斥責，「安灼拉，不論發生什麼事你必須現在、立刻、馬上出現在錄影棚。」

「我不去。」安灼拉換了副語氣回答，「把接下來三個月的行程全部推掉。就說我病了，我家出事，隨便。妳去找珂賽特商量，晚點我再打給妳。」

「祖宗，」愛潘妮說話的聲音像是她在電視台大樓的化妝間拿她塗滿黑指甲油的手指壓縐起來的眉頭，「這次又怎麼了?」

安灼拉清清喉嚨，「我會再打給妳。」

鬢角斑白的住院醫師還沒有離開。他等著安灼拉收好手機繼續提問題。

「能治嗎?」安灼拉問，「能治好嗎?有辦法同時治兩個病嗎?」

「理論上，您們這個年紀的年輕人經過治療的存活率超過百分之六十，」醫生用平靜的聲音敘述著事實，安灼拉覺得這樣的態度討厭極了。

醫生的目光從安灼拉捏著的初診報告挪到他臉上，「但是以格朗泰爾先生的情況，請恕我直言－」

這太過分了。安灼拉心想，這操他媽的太過分了。

醫生似乎也習慣看見這樣的反應，或許已經有太多人在這條走廊上捏著診斷書，對醫生抱怨不公平的事實，以至於他早就麻木了。

安灼拉不確定醫生聽沒聽見他進病房前的簡短道歉，反正安灼拉說了。他推門進入病房，格朗泰爾還穿著他那件髒兮兮的迷彩連帽衫，袖管被護士拉起來好做輸液；他請醒後氧氣罩就拿掉了，安灼拉瞪著他。這不是格朗泰爾的錯，至少不完全是；然而安灼拉就想去把格朗泰爾從床上拉起來揍。

「你幹嘛非得擺著那種 **老子看誰都不順眼** 的表情，」格朗泰爾微笑著說，「這不像你。」

「感覺怎麼樣?」安灼拉問道。

「挺好的，」格朗泰爾說。安灼拉把訪客椅拿到床邊放著，折起診斷書用水壺鴨好，然後坐下。這段期間格朗泰爾的眼睛追著他跑，直到安灼拉坐下來，把格朗泰爾沒有接管子的右手放在他雙手的手掌心。格朗泰爾的右手中指和無名指都戴著戒指，安灼拉戴著中指戒，把屬於無名指的戒指繫在鍊子上掛在胸口，妥善藏在襯衫底下。

「安琪，」格朗泰爾笑著說，「你是不是忘記今天是六月的幾號了?」

「今天是六月五日，不是嗎?」安灼拉說。

「就這?然後呢?然後出了什麼事?」

安灼拉皺起眉頭。

格朗泰爾笑道，「就今天啊，你在我之前的經紀人跟我老爸，還有一幫子警察跟記者面前強吻我，十年前的六月五日。你他媽還真忘了。」

珂賽特跟其他人來的時候正好趕上醫生來做完整說明。公白飛在古費拉克即將開始前握住他的手。珂賽特的臉色有些蒼白，她維持著冷靜撥給馬呂斯，結果進了留言系統，珂賽特就留言給他說得討論些格朗泰爾很快就得面臨的的幾樁違約問題。

格朗泰爾的主治大夫和負責治療過程的放射科住院醫師做過說明，讓病人閱讀幾份文件並簽名，讓安灼拉也讀另外幾份文件並簽名。

「這份也得請您簽字，」主至大夫拿出最後一份白紙打印的文件，對他們兩個同時說，「不過不著急，請您們仔細討論過後再簽署就可以。」

「我個人是沒什麼問題。」格朗泰爾看了看那張放棄急救同意書，輕鬆地說，「不過您說的對，我們得好好談一談。」

「不要急著下定論，領袖，」若李說，「不要說任何會讓你們兩邊都後悔的話。」

「為什麼要簽這個?」安灼拉又問，「格朗泰爾才二十九歲，您們不覺得現在就逼他簽放棄急救同意書太不公平了?」

「就像我們不久前說的，」主治大夫說，「這只是以防萬一。請您們放心，我們將不放棄任何治療的手段與機會。由於您們相互熟識，我很遺憾不能指派若李為您做治療，不過您們要是有任何相關的疑問，都可以問他。」

「好嘞。」格朗泰爾盤腿坐在病床上笑著說道。他是真的在笑而不是在表演。

古費拉克瞪著天花板，讓白燈燈泡曬得猛眨眼。公白飛捏捏他的手。安灼拉把嘴唇內側咬得生疼，愛潘妮巧舌如簧臨時推掉了電視台訪談，來的路上也先行推掉先前已經談好的接下來整個月的行程。安灼拉在這些事上信任愛潘妮。因此，當愛潘妮問候過格朗泰爾，同珂賽特離開病房去找地方討論接下來的工作，公白飛也在護士過來換新的輸液袋時溫和地說，「如果有什麼事，我們就在外頭。」

「你們甚至不該出現呢。」格朗泰爾說。

「你混蛋。」古費拉克說完，立馬讓公白飛拖出門。

是安灼拉把他們也叫來的。安灼拉認為古費拉克作為他們的摯友必須也知道這件事。公白飛負責維穩，他清楚古費拉克所需的一切就像格朗泰爾清楚安灼拉需要的所有事物。

「安琪，」格朗泰爾問道，「你怎麼了?」

格朗泰爾的手腕上有道十年前在那場夜店事件獲得的舊疤，後來被他用一幅紋身掩蓋。安灼拉揉了下格朗泰爾輸液過開始浮腫的左手。

「對不起。」他說。

這回換格朗泰爾皺起眉頭，他困惑地瞧著安灼拉。格朗泰爾的眼睛經常讓雜誌社精修成硬照上的翠綠色，但實際上他的眼睛是綠褐色(hazel nut)，安灼拉望著那對綠褐色的眼睛。它們看向安灼拉的時候總是十分專注。他把手指插//進格朗泰爾亂糟糟的黑鬈髮，他早該剪頭髮了。

「對不起，」安灼拉在格朗泰爾由於突然給他摟進懷裡而發出笑聲的時候說道，而他的眼淚在他開口時隨之掉落。格朗泰爾露在連帽衫外的皮膚被安灼拉的眼淚沾著了，他安慰在片場鬧脾氣的兒童演員似地輕拍他。

「大寫的R，」安灼拉擁抱著格朗泰爾說，「對不起。」


	2. Chapter 2

即使出言誹謗他們的混蛋又少了一個，格朗泰爾的父親去世時，他也不算真的高興。

「畢竟他是我爸。」葬禮過後，格朗泰爾對安灼拉說。

「只少你自由了。」安灼拉說。

「是啊，」格朗泰爾說完，扭開新的酒瓶蓋，「我自由了。」

那年格朗泰爾二十二歲。那時安灼拉沒有阻止他喝酒。

作為兒童或青少年演員的生活是可怕的，不論是在舞台劇裡扮演《惡童日記(Le Grand cahier)》的孿生兄弟盧卡斯與克勞斯後被視為即將出現的當代最偉大的舞台演員，隨後多次呈現完美的超越現有年齡的演出的十歲孩子，還是過了扮演賣座電影裡模範夫婦的天使孩子的年齡後把十九二十世紀小說裡的特定美貌青少年以至於叛逆青年角色等演了個遍的電影明星。他們過早嚐到太多甜頭也過早失去十幾歲孩子能擁有的樂趣，直到他們當中有人在十三學會抽菸、十五歲開始紋身酗酒、或者在十六歲那年徹底爆發成憤怒的劣馬。

安灼拉第一次見到古費拉克是在十四歲那年。他們頭一次合作演電影，劇本很不錯，台詞也不矯情。他聽說那是古費拉克在劇院外又一次跟同一位導演合作。那部電影講的是九零年代的女同母親找了個男同朋友帶上各自的孩子搭伙過日子的故事，飾演他們父母的年長演員給安灼拉和古費拉克提點很多演出細節上的建議。

起先安灼拉不想來拍這個片子，當時他剛從英國回來，把狄更斯小說裡的悲慘兒童演繹出其靈魂(即使有些劇評家依舊不滿意他的演出成果－”他生得太過貴氣。”他們說)，他在休息日補課，並且也順利通過中學的插班考試，安灼拉想要好好過一年普通中學生的生活，而他的父母不允許。

那時他沒有選擇，作為國家隊明星足球員與奢侈大牌指定御用超模(退役後雙雙成為企業主)的獨生子，他從父母那裡繼承來的除了過硬的身體素質還有被影評形容為”終於能超越伯恩‧安德森”的皮囊，在自己母親親自擔任經紀人的情況下，安灼拉只能再度告別學校，與製片人簽約並在指定的日期到工作室報到。安灼拉的角色還有個早熟的朋克小妹，扮演他妹妹的萊菈小姑娘會在所有可能的時間跟人煲電話粥。讀本時片子的和和氣氣的導演親自給演員發礦泉水瓶，順手揉了把古費拉克的頭。安灼拉被古費拉克的台詞功底驚著了，他想到古費拉克打小在劇院混，打算過去討教他該怎麼讀劇本裡最煽情的那句台詞。他在個人休息室找到古費拉克，並看見他呼吸急促混亂，轉身時滿臉淚痕；古費拉克叼著香菸，打火機劈劈啪啪點了十來下卻打不上火。

「能幫個忙嗎?」古費拉克問道。

安灼拉接下發燙的打火機點好火，讓古費拉克點燃那根很可能混了大麻或什麼更烈的東西的菸，然後他說，「你需要點什麼協助?」

古費拉克猛吸一大口香菸，問道，「你幾歲?」

「十四。」安灼拉說。

「我十五歲。」古費拉克說著，用顫抖的手把菸頭放進嘴裡，他是個好看的少年，他擁有健康的象牙色皮膚，鬈鬈的棕色頭髮在陽光下閃耀，壞笑起來能讓整個法蘭西的少女為他瘋狂。古費拉克吸著菸，淌下更多淚水，他淺棕色的雙眼急促地亂轉。

「焦慮症，你知道嗎，」他對安灼拉說，「他們說我這是焦慮症加上躁鬱症。我他媽根本不想在這裡，錢!為了錢!我父親那個可惡的兔子把我賣給片商，我他媽不是個人，我就是個滾錢的畜//牲，讓他們摸，讓他們幹他們想幹的事，而且我很快樂，你知道嗎，我是個快樂的玻璃*－」

「別這麼說你自己。」安灼拉皺著眉頭說道。

古費拉克哈哈大笑，「安灼拉－你叫這個名字對吧，美人兒，你該見見我兄弟，你知道，就是跟我演雙胞胎的那個，其實他比我們大，他火辣的很，他叫格朗泰爾－」

「古費拉克，」安灼拉說，「你得冷靜下來。我能夠幫你做點什麼?」

「公白飛在哪裡?」古費拉克問話的時候，灰撲撲的煙從他的口鼻飄散，他桌上已經積了半個煙灰缸的菸蒂。

「公白飛，」古費拉克重複了一次那個好聽的名字，「我的經紀人，我需要他，他在哪裡?」

安灼拉也實在沒法子，他離開古費拉克的休息室，找到片場助理讓她去找公白飛，然後回來試圖安慰古費拉克。這幾分鐘內他抽完一根菸，點起下一根的時候被火燙著了。

「我不覺得我們現在能抽菸。」安灼拉說。

「這是菸，不是古柯鹼，雖然偶爾我他媽很想問R拿點粉來試試。」古費拉克端詳著安灼拉，露出一抹笑容，他叼著菸的烤瓷牙白的未免過分了些。安灼拉找了個乾淨地方放劇本，開冰箱找出冰的蘇打水倒滿兩杯，又摸出他隨身的薄荷糖往杯子扔了幾顆。

「試試看。」安灼拉把杯子塞給他，鼓勵道，「這是以前的一個同事教我的。把菸放下，別再抽了。」

「喔，你個小天使。」古費拉克說，「我打賭你媽媽給你簽片約的時候都附帶能賠死製作人的保險合約，你爸爸也僱了整個特公部隊混進片場好監視那些長著毒手爪子的王八。」

「他們沒有。」安灼拉回答，「而且你猜怎麼著，我也不想在這裡。」

古費拉克拿口感酸爽的薄荷糖蘇打水配香菸，公白飛簡短敲了一下門便直接進屋，安灼拉站了起來，分不清到底在哭還是在歇斯底里亂笑的古費拉克則說，「那我們可就是朋友了。飛兒，這是我新朋友安灼拉。安灼拉美人兒，這是公白飛。」

「謝謝您。」公白飛說，「請您先回您的休息室，這裡我來處理。」

安灼拉對古費拉克說，「下午見。」

但是他沒有得到回應。他拿起劇本關門的同時聽見古費拉克在門後面放聲大哭。

那年公白飛二十四歲，才開始工作就讓公司扔來管那個最值錢的麻煩小混蛋。後來安灼拉才從格朗泰爾(他自己的經紀人同時是他父親)那裏聽來真相：古費拉克一連作走九個他公司最牛的經紀人，後來沒人敢接手照料這個患心理病的少年瘋子的工作，他們沒辦法只好讓剛進公司的公白飛上。公白飛在頭一次見面時把他養的貓帶過去，然後古費拉克乖巧了。不僅乖巧還什麼都聽公白飛的，只要可以擼貓就成。

格朗泰爾說完這個故事還特哲學問了安灼拉一句，「所以究竟是貓還是公白飛拯救了古費?」

不過在安灼拉尚且沒聽說過這個故事的時候，他對於公白飛不僅在古費拉克的工作日天天到拍攝地點監場還把那只花斑貓裝在籠子帶進場地的行為感到非常奇怪。那天他們拍攝三個熊孩子趁父母不在上房接瓦的幾個景。兩場對手戲拍了幾條帶子就過關了，接下來安灼拉得縮在沙發寫作業(他寫的也真的是學校派的作業)，讓古費拉克跟扮演他們妹妹的萊菈小姑娘在片場搭建的客廳鬧騰。這個場景拍攝將近二十遍還是沒能通過。最後導演喊了暫停，讓其他工作人員休息幾分鐘，導演自己下來示範演出。

就是在這個時候，安灼拉反應過來使古費拉克焦慮的不是演出工作，五十來歲的導演給青少年演員說著戲就把手搭在了安灼拉的肩膀。驚愕之下安灼拉從沙發椅跳開，古費拉克把萊菈推到他自己背後，導演對安灼拉的反應不怎麼在意，說完他的部分開始說古費拉克跟萊拉的戲，說著說著又動起手攬著古費拉克裹在薄薄一件白襯衫下的腰好把他拉開，萊菈退了一步卻被導演拉著上臂拖回來。安灼拉氣得頭暈，顧不上攝像組燈光組都還在旁邊，過去揮開導演的手，大聲質問，「您我們毛//手毛//腳的是什麼意思?」

比這兩個都在生長期的少年高出一個頭的導演對安灼拉露出沒有善意的親切微笑，他眼角餘光裡的古費拉克咬起指甲；安灼拉把萊菈往後推，站直了面對那個卸下專業導演皮的怪物，聽見怪物說，「孩子，您太小題大作了，任何演員在拍攝期間都會碰上需要與我們溝通的時候，您這樣是在拖延拍攝進度。」

安灼拉冷笑，「您憑什麼認為我們就得乖乖拍完這部片?」

導演則微笑著說，「不然您打算做什麼?您以為人們會輕易相信您說的就是真話?您的演技不會永遠是您的幫手。」

公白飛介入這場紛爭，他並沒有試著化解僵硬的氣氛，他只是把三個少年演員帶到旁邊喝水休息，找來幾個女員工幫忙安撫萊菈，接著他對古費拉克說，「古費，這個片子我們不演了。」

古費拉克抱緊花斑貓沒說話，點頭點成大頭娃娃。公白飛突然來的這一齣差點兒炸了片場，攝像組連忙關掉鏡頭。負責拍攝花絮的第二攝像組被場記喝止拍攝。公白飛拿起古費拉克的東西把他帶出去，執行製作人給嚇出滿身冷汗，萊菈趁亂揪住安灼拉，眼神示意安灼拉不要插手。導演關掉拍攝過程裡使用的擴音器，走過來攔人，對公白飛說，「這是我的片場，您無權中途帶走工作中的演員。」

「我的客戶身體不適，需要退出劇組。」公白飛用溫和的口吻回答，「您也不是頭一次把我的客戶逼出病來，您無權強迫已經退組的演員繼續在這裡工作。」

二十幾歲的新手經紀人面對獲過多個國際獎項的大導演沒有半點畏縮。他們的導演瞥了眼緊緊抱著貓沒撒手的古費拉克，再開口就是笑裡藏刀，「公白飛先生，我希望您不要做出任何使您跟您的客戶都後悔的決定。您應當可以理解演員中途違約會帶來多少沒有必要發生的問題。」

公白飛笑得雲淡風輕，拿出一只黃色的大號信封交給導演，「這是違約金，如果您需要的話。」

顯然那只信封裝的不是支票。導演看看信封裡的材料，變了臉色當場宣布該日拍攝工作暫停。

「您可以留著，」公白飛繼續微笑著對導演說，「我這裡有備份。」

不過導演把信封還給他，經過在場其他演員兀自離開。公白飛把古費拉克連同安灼拉以及萊拉帶回休息室，從包裡拿出每個格子都裝著至少六顆藥的透明藥盒給古費拉克讓他吃藥。被抱得太久的花斑貓跳下地面躲進扶手椅底下，公白飛問到萊菈經紀人的號碼添加為聯繫人，安灼拉把古費拉克沒有扣好的藥盒蓋子扣上，看著他吞下那把精神科藥物，公白飛叫住安灼拉，說道，「能不能也請您給我您母親的號碼?我們得針對幾個問題討論接下來該怎麼做。」

安灼拉把母親的號碼給公白飛，拿起黃色牛皮信封問道，「我能看看裡面的東西嗎?」

「您不會想看的。」

「那您是從哪裡蒐集到這些材料的?」

「一個人在同樣的行業裡做的夠久，留下來的痕跡就夠多，」公白飛平靜地說，「整理材料是費了點功夫，蒐集倒不困難。您們都在這裡休息一會，等等會有人送午餐過來。」

那天下午他們被挪進片場附近的酒店，萊菈的經紀人還有安灼拉的母親都來了，公白飛把她們邀到酒店餐廳的包間開會。古費拉克喊了個朋友過來玩，衣服還沒換直接仰躺在床上，安灼拉拒絕跟他一起躺的邀請，把寫字椅拉到床邊坐著；古費拉克在他的推特發文，萊菈在所有社交平台上搜尋到他們的帳號添加關注，然後放下手機。

「謝謝你們。」她說。

「為什麼?」安灼拉問。

萊菈聳聳肩膀，「你們做的事很勇敢。」

「我什麼都沒幹。」古費拉克說。

「你像個真正的哥哥那樣站在我面前，」萊菈說，「這就很夠了。」

「從來沒有人敢公然正面剛那個老澀批，」古費拉克說，「我看錯你了，安灼拉，你他媽是個除魔天使。」

然後他一個鯉魚打挺跳下床跑出去，萊菈用手機瀏覽器打開某個有著紅色橫幅，網頁密密麻麻全是文字的網站，不過她看網頁的表情絕對不是正常十三歲小姑娘瀏覽學習網站會出現的狂野微笑。

「你覺得接下來會發生什麼事?」萊菈問道。

「也許這個片子就流產了，」安灼拉說，「也許會換導演。」

「我希望他們換個導演，」萊菈啃著棒棒糖說，「跟你們兩個一起演戲挺有趣的。」

古費拉克一腳踹開房門，鎮靜劑使他說話有氣無力，不過古費拉克恢復興致勃勃的模樣，把他的朋友踹進套房。安灼拉在劇院現場看過那個少年的演出，也看過他的雜誌採訪以及娛樂新聞關於他持毒被捕的頭條。那個少年穿著被顏料弄髒的搖滾樂隊周邊連帽衫，整排耳骨釘在缺乏打理的黑鬈髮下依舊無比引人注目(顯然紋身也從他的脖子蔓延到更下面的地兒)。他看見了安灼拉，那對像是沒睡醒的綠褐色的眼睛流露出一種說不清楚的光澤。

「兄弟，老妹兒，這是格朗泰爾，就是我說的R。」古費拉克說，「過來合照一張。」

*玻璃跟兔子都代指南同


	3. Chapter 3

BGM棒極了:[Oedo Kuipers- Chandelier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5S8jqyc_RNw)

經過經紀人與醫生的一番拉扯，格朗泰爾被同意能夠完成他在這個季度參演的舞台劇，也能完成才錄到一半的科學節目解說(什麼時候他們配音的片子從外國電影變成科學節目了?)。格朗泰爾昏倒時撞上他們客廳的玻璃桌，為了確認他沒有腦震盪，若李建議主治大夫讓格朗泰爾在醫院多住一晚上。格朗泰爾聽了醫生的說明，模樣像是他很早就預料到這個結果了。

「拜託別對我道歉，」他對安灼拉說，「我甚至沒搞懂你幹嘛對我道歉，安琪，這又不是你的錯。」

安灼拉蓋著從病房櫥櫃拿的綠色毯子，跟格朗泰爾擠在只比單人床稍寬幾吋的病床，熄掉大燈後裝在天花板的夜燈自動亮了起來，安灼拉看見格朗泰爾眼角下的皺紋，很久以前他們擠過一次單人床，格朗泰爾很快就把床換成最大號好讓他們在床上扭打或者幹什麼別的事的時候不用擔心摔下床。

那本來該是很久以前的事，安灼拉突然感覺那還不夠久。不像五十年或九十年那樣久。

「你哭什麼呢。」格朗泰爾微笑著說。

「我愛你，」安灼拉用手指關節描摹著格朗泰爾的輪廓，「大寫的R，我愛你。」

「我也愛你，天使。」格朗泰爾笑咪咪的說。安灼拉決定從這一刻起答應格朗泰爾所有的要求，即便他要求安灼拉去買整箱白蘭地來讓他喝。

「這倒不急，」格朗泰爾在夜燈下又露出他那抹賤里賤氣的笑容，「明天咱們就回家了對吧。」

安灼拉點點頭，於是格朗泰爾躺在病床上對他說，「明天回家跟我做//ai，我爽到了才算停。」

安灼拉伸手隔著病床被揍在格朗泰爾的肩膀，格朗泰爾在接近零點的午夜愣是把狂笑壓制成一連串顫抖的鼻息。

「行吧。」安灼拉搔著他那頭黑鬈髮，笑著說道，「我答應你。」

安灼拉的整個職業生涯有三分之一被他母親安排得滿滿當當，剩下的三分之二具有高度重疊性，因為他不是跟古費拉克或其他幾個朋友在又一部片子或舞台劇再度合作，就是跟格朗泰爾在又一部動畫片或外國電影一起配音或者在在又一部片子或舞台劇再度合作。他們成了某種固定班底，就像艾倫‧瑞克曼與提莫西‧斯波或約翰尼‧德普與海倫娜‧寶漢-卡特(他們在某個頒獎典禮上跟普叔坐過一桌，最後只有格朗泰爾能同那位嘴慢的老藝術家正經扯皮)。當熱安在那個有著紅色橫幅，介面密密麻麻全是字的文章檔案館找到數千篇把他們幾人在不同電影扮演的角色寫在一塊兒的全新故事，他把那些鏈接群發給朋友，安灼拉並不明白為什麼格朗泰爾會願意熬夜看完那些奇怪的二次創作。

安灼拉的母親給他接的活兒當然不限於演戲，當他收到第一筆代言高訂品牌的合約，他母親甚至找來以前的男同事給安灼拉進行個別肢體訓練。最後安灼拉完成代言大片的拍攝工作，然後去格朗泰爾獨居的公寓住了兩個星期，在那兩週內為了各種作息問題同格朗泰爾數次打架然後和好。回家時他從格朗泰爾那兒學會在餐巾紙上畫諷刺漫畫。

他跟古費拉克合作的第一部電影經過撤換導演與欠缺經費的危機，比預期的晚上三個月才拍攝完成，上映後票房好的驚人。公白飛沒有放過那個欺負古費拉克的老澀批。他以工作過多的由頭離開劇組不到一週，全國的大小報紙紛紛收到足夠使大導演在各種意義上社會性死亡的自白視頻、錄音檔、相片甚至塵封多年的警局筆錄。緊接著安灼拉同導演發生衝突的錄像被散布到網上，再緊接著萊菈的父母在經紀人的陪同下開了記者會，然後更多被侵//犯過的女演員發話了，最後古費拉克由公白飛陪著也開了場猛料含量過多的記者會。新聞直播裡的古費拉克以自我毀滅的架勢翻出他遭遇過的所有非他所願的經歷，直到他自己被突發躁鬱症引起的哭泣打斷而公白飛不得不叫停記者會。安灼拉想幫他的朋友說幾句話卻被母親關在家裡並沒收手機電腦，最後安灼拉不得不黑進他父親的家用電腦登陸推特，發表長篇聲明支持古費拉克並引用他在最短的時間內能找到的材料譴責煉銅老澀批。大導演還有其他幾個行業裡名頭響亮的大人物接受調查直到最終被判刑下獄的過程沒有超過一個月。安灼拉拿回手機後看見他的推文被更多少年少女轉發，自述他們曾經遭遇過的類似經歷。

格朗泰爾則是安灼拉拿回通訊設備後第一個連繫他的。

「公白飛的話是不多，」他這樣對安灼拉說，「狠也是真的狠。」

古費拉克則用幾百條內容差不多的私信塞滿安灼拉的所有社交軟件。他沒有完成的記者會讓他意外收穫一大批真格媽粉，一些自己孩子碰上同樣問題的母親組織起給古費拉克送禮物的活動，推特上出現了 **他只是個男孩** (He is just a boy)這類的話題標籤。

幾天後的晚上他母親讓安灼拉幫她把幾份不要的文件放進碎紙機銷毀。安灼拉這才看見被母親臨時推謝的合同，甲方的名字如今成了監獄裡的編號，安灼拉在書房站著翻閱那些他向來只被告知簽字畫押不用管內容的合同，看見所有合同的附件清一色是特殊保安公司的官方條款，甲方的名字換成他父親，片商或劇院製作人成了乙方，那上面寫的違約懲戒內容把安灼拉看得冷汗直冒。他想通了古費拉克對他的推測，也終於理解到自己在這個龍蛇混雜的地方滾了這麼多年還平安無恙的原因。也是在那個時候，安灼拉看見了他父母沒有展示在家裡的另一種面貌。

那部電影的票房大抵歸功於安灼拉那篇可以被選為中學作文模板的聲明以及古費拉克自曝黑歷史還提供視頻證據的膽量。首映式上被影迷越過保安扔過來的花束幾乎淹沒古費拉克。他過來擁抱安灼拉，在他耳邊悄悄地說，「謝謝你。你幫了我大忙。」

「不，」安灼拉說，「是你幫了你自己。」

古費拉克有資格被稱為一位戰士。 **煉獄重生的男孩** 這個名頭跟了古費拉克好一陣子，令人迷惑地順便導致那十幾個月他沒戲可演。古費拉克倒是高興了，他去紐約遊學、回程途中去了趟荷蘭、回巴黎也不上學，天天待在住處看書聽歌打遊戲。安灼拉跟格朗泰爾等到古費拉克發消息說他度過了痛苦的倒時差期，找了個大伙兒都有空的週末去拜訪他。那陣子格朗泰爾在星期二晚間固定播出的影集裡有常駐角色，週末在劇院扮演博馬歇筆下的費加羅，同時還在排練另一齣即將首演的當代戲劇。

「說起來你可能不信，」格朗泰爾經常這樣對採訪他的人說，「我就站在那兒不動，都是合同自己來找我的。」

這話也不假，格朗泰爾天生屬於劇院，演起戲是真的天才，渾也是真的渾。出車禍被發現無照、用假身分證泡夜店、喝醉了上台演戲、酒後鬥毆被驗出嗑藥。等等等等。樁樁件件拚大滿貫似地一個都沒落下。格朗泰爾定義的沒睡醒在安灼拉的定義裡則是宿醉。他們進屋時古費拉克在擼新的貓，公白飛輕車熟路在廚房做飯(世界上哪裡找的到願意跟家長不在身邊的混蛋少年住同一間公寓還包打掃投餵的經紀人呢?)。休超過一年的長假讓古費拉克的氣色好了很多。他拿起包裝妥當還打著緞帶的大禮盒交給安灼拉，「你的，提前祝你十六歲生日快樂。R，這是你的。快點拆然後過來親我。」

安灼拉沿著膠帶拆開包裝紙，禮盒內裝的是整套精裝彩圖版百老匯劇院發展史；格朗泰爾就不客氣，他撕爛包裝紙，得到一套荷蘭牌子的油畫顏料和作畫工具。

「我以為你會給我帶更好的。」格朗泰爾半認真地說。

古費拉克正經嚴肅，「顏料可以，大麻不行。我在紐約的時候想通了，安琪說的對，寧願酗可樂酗成肥宅都不要飛葉子。」

「你們真他媽悶蛋。」

「R，如果你還堅持進行飛葉子、泡店或是無照駕駛的行為，」公白飛笑著說，「恐怕再過不久我只能申請禁令禁止你靠近古費拉克了。」

「別啊，」古費拉克擼著新來的長毛貓說。

「吃飯了。」公白飛這樣回答。他把足夠五個人吃的午餐擺上桌，轉身接了電話走進廚房關上門。古費拉克笑咪咪多看了眼公白飛的背影，坐下來連個招呼都不打直接開動。

「所以，你到底什麼時候才要考駕照?」安灼拉問。

格朗泰爾那副厭煩的模樣令人說不準他是真煩還是真演，「每次見面就得問，你累不累?買了車不偶爾上街跑一會，難道要把我的車擱在博物館?你以為所有人都像你一樣有爹有媽有司機?」

「有沒有司機我是不清楚，」安灼拉回答，「葉子飛多了會吸到K這點常識還是有的。」

「你他媽是不是想打架?」格朗泰爾說。

「你們倆他媽的在我地盤打起來試試。」古費拉克平靜地說，「如果你們不想吃，這盤炸肉丸子就由我承包了。」

格朗泰爾擠開安灼拉搶到炸肉丸子，安灼拉乾脆把他盤裡的西蘭花推給格朗泰爾。他們吃午餐的時候，新聞快訊報道新進出名的模特舉報攝像師在派對上集體灌她酒好進行侵//犯。古費拉克看著報道安靜地放下叉子。格朗泰爾看看新聞，轉回來賤兮兮笑著說，「你們知道怎麼對付想灌你們酒的王八蛋?」

「怎麼說?」

「你們自己在家喝，把酒量喝出來，別管什麼成沒成年了，」格朗泰爾說，「然後你們在派對上把那些畜生喝趴下，你們揍他的時候還可以說是他酒後亂性，你只是在自保。真的，我親側有效。」

古費拉克苦澀地笑了笑。安灼拉沒打算在成年當天喝醉的根本原因是他酒精過敏。不過安灼拉沒有反駁格朗泰爾，他只是輕輕地說，「別做這種事。把自己喝死了怎麼辦。」

「喝死了也痛快。」格朗泰爾回答。

那時安灼拉已經與格朗泰爾一起給動畫片配過音。照道理製片方會因為格朗泰爾次數過多的拘留紀錄選擇換角以免看動畫的孩子們的父母不掏錢買電影票，可是－就像劇評家對劇不對人說的－格朗泰爾連咳一聲嗽都是渾然天成的演技。換掉格朗泰爾更可能引起他遍布全國的劇迷對那部動畫片進行抵制，因此安灼拉的第一個配音經歷就有了格朗泰爾的參與(他們都推辭演唱片尾曲的工作，或許是個正確的抉擇，幾年後他們都有機會彼此證明自己唱歌很難聽)。

攝影師灌酒事件爆發之後，安灼拉發現他母親忙碌異常。半個月後她以女模特權益保護協會會長的身份上了新聞，背後站著一群在工作裡吃過虧，平均年齡不到二十四歲的年輕女人。女模特權益保護協會成立的同時還順帶成立了青少年演員保護協會，古費拉克那場被中斷的記者會又一次被多家電視台拿出來公播。然後他母親打電話讓安灼拉到電視台大樓接受採訪。

「妳到底想做什麼?」安灼拉問道，「這種事本來演員工會就會介入，妳半途生出這個歪路子的用意到底是什麼?」

「我在幫你們建立新形象，你還有古費拉克，」他母親說話的語氣甚至是興奮的，「傻孩子，你不能永遠維持純潔天真的人設，你得長大。你們都快要成年了，青少年演員人身安全的議題不能被浪費，古費拉克還是當事人，不趁現在告訴世界你們有多希望為後輩創造安全的工作環境，你還想等到什麼時候?」

「媽，」安灼拉吞回即將衝口而出的髒話，換了個說法問他母親，「人血饅頭好吃嗎?」

當時安灼拉在古費拉克家幫他補課，四十分鐘後他母親派來的人從古費拉克的住處捉走安灼拉。但跟他一道上節目接受訪談的是格朗泰爾。公白飛透過熟識的記者發了臨時聲明稿謝絕任何對古費拉克的採訪。節目製作助理問他們想帶什麼飲料進棚，安灼拉照例要了白水，格朗泰爾說了個花俏的高濃度調酒名稱。

那場最後採訪的確起了商業意義上不錯的效應。格朗泰爾自己扒出來的幾件往事又把整個戲劇界乃至影業震撼掉了幾個名聲本來不錯的大老。安灼拉的形象從在片場抓緊時間學習的好學生正式轉變成有些激進色彩的青年平權紳士，格朗泰爾乖張的舉止也被觀眾找到理由－作為另一個沒有聲音的受害者，當舞台不夠他宣洩情緒，他就只好靠酒精或飆車轉移注意力。格朗泰爾受到他的支持者的包容。他紋身、酗酒、呼麻，但是他沒有母親來愛他，他是個好男孩。當然了，他的確也是。

安灼拉也需要找個事情轉移注意力。他對自己母親往他朋友的傷口灑鹽的不滿上升到他對父母長年把控他自由的厭惡。所以安灼拉從公白飛那兒取得新製片人的號碼，自行打給對方表示他想參加新片子的試鏡，在父母沒反應過來前獲得了紀念維克多‧雨果逝世一百三十周年的電影男主角。翻拍那部曾在1972年紅遍全國的六月革//命電影是個絕佳的主意，起先製片人對安灼拉的年齡有疑慮，直到他親眼看完安灼拉與古費拉克讀過劇本演了段對手戲；讓十幾歲的少年扮演二十幾歲的青年革//命軍就成了大膽且正確的賭注。格朗泰爾也去試鏡並取得演出工作，接著在那個週末差點親手丟掉他的銀屏首秀機會。

那天安灼拉滿十六歲。他的雙親一早起來張羅保母做出滿桌過度豐盛的菜式，才送來的蛋糕在冰箱裡，寬敞明亮的客廳擺滿安灼拉不需要尋寶線索也找得到的禮物。他童年時尋寶是節日的遊戲，長大後收到的東西大多是安撫他或者父母拿來做物質交換的和解禮物。不管怎麼說，收到來自父母的禮物總能使他高興。

「你們不需要這樣。」安灼拉對他父母笑著說。他們看起來比自己過生日還要亢奮。

「必須這樣，」他父親說，「這是你的十六歲。我十六歲當天還在青訓營淋雨訓練呢。」

「那不是也挺好的。」安灼拉說完，迎來意料之中的輕推在他後腦勺的一巴掌。他父親給全家弄到幾場歐洲杯小組賽法國隊主場的門票，他母親在安灼拉自己買過新電腦不到四個月內又讓他換更新的電腦，電腦下邊的禮盒裡放著本全新的燙金精裝小說。

「第一個完全由你自己爭取到的角色，」母親在安灼拉忙著給書拍照的時候笑著說，「我還是很驚訝，不過做的好，親愛的，把它帶去片場讀吧。」

幾個月前他在電話裡對母親惡語相向帶來的緊張氣氛被那本漂亮的書消彌了。安灼拉擁抱他的父母並誠心道謝的時候想到的是他的兩個朋友是否曾經擁有過這樣的家庭場面。而就在他們全家坐下來吃早午餐進行很久沒有出現的家庭交流的同時，嵌在餐廳牆壁的大電視出現了一個滿眼血絲、身上裹著醫療繃帶，被警察和他父親包圍著的格朗泰爾。新聞標題用了個巧妙的模糊詞說明格朗泰爾再度失控事出有因，面對閃光燈的格朗泰爾笑出滿口冷光清潔過的大白牙。

「如果您們希望我對這次揍人道歉，那麼我不。因為我揍的是想下藥侵//犯我朋友的男蛆，」他對記者們懟到他鼻子下的話筒說，「當然，這種行為本質似乎違法了，未成年孩子們千萬別學。成年人請當我沒說這句鬼話。」

他父親關掉電視。

安灼拉抗議，「他們還在問問題。」

「他們還能問什麼問題，」他父親說，「他在夜店除了喝酒吸//毒還能做什麼?安琪，你最好離那孩子遠遠的，天曉得他會不會把整袋藥粉放進你的口袋然後說他吸的粉都是你給他的。」

「你們不能隨意誹謗他，」安灼拉說，「你們又不了解格朗泰爾。」

「這種手法在我們這一行太常見了，你父親說的有道理。說真的，你最好開始學習提防你的同事。」他母親說道，「安琪，你們都是演員，不論如何格朗泰爾的演技也是獲過獎的，你能保證你分得清楚他面對你時是不是在演戲?」

「你們太誇張了。」安灼拉扔開湯匙，金屬餐具摔在骨瓷碟子發出響亮的碰撞聲，他的父母對他擺出同款居高臨下譴責的表情，安灼拉則說，「我看得清楚我的朋友都是什麼人，你們沒資格這樣說他。」

「或許我不該同意你去他那裏住上整整半個月。」他母親冷冷地回答，「或許我更該在你們剛認識的時候就切斷你們的聯繫。」

「注意你準備說出來的東西。」他父親警告，「你要是再對你母親沒禮貌－」

安灼拉拿起手機，踢開餐廳的木椅子奪門而出。他跑出家門，招了輛計程車讓司機駛到外面的大路並停在路邊等他打電話。安灼拉第二次打給古費拉克才想起來星期六早上是他見心理諮商師的時候，於是他挨個打開所有社交軟件查到格朗泰爾所在的警局，讓司機在許可範圍內超速開車趕到剛結束的採訪現場。大批記者連同扛著砲筒的攝像師還沒有離開，安灼拉付了車資，跳下車邊喊格朗泰爾的名字邊往警局門口大步走過去。

「格朗泰爾。」他喊。記者讓道給安灼拉的同時也把鏡頭從棚內主播手上搶回來開始新一輪新聞快訊直播。

原本就要被他父親推著離開格朗泰爾看見安灼拉也說不上是驚喜還是沒搞明白情況，他拉下外套袖管蓋住貼有醫用膠布的手，笑著問道，「你來這裡幹嘛?」

安灼拉走上台階，揪住格朗泰爾的連帽衫領子歪頭吻他。安灼拉賭的是格朗泰爾不論出於表演過程的本能還是下意識不管是誰張口就親，而他賭對了。他甚至能聽見直播這場插曲的記者在全國觀眾面前大叫「我的老天爺!」，格朗泰爾布滿血絲的綠褐色眼睛發亮了，像他到現在才真正清醒，他推開安灼拉，吸進足夠的空氣，然後讓安灼拉勾住他的脖子繼續親吻他。


	4. Chapter 4

幾個關於他身體狀況的事實被公關巧妙隱瞞。格朗泰爾用上了當年古費拉克用過的透明塑料藥盒，安灼拉按照藥劑師給的單子按照天數放好三十格花花綠綠的藥片。他們回到工作。拍攝高定牌子秋季形象大片的季節內安灼拉總是特別忙，格朗泰爾至今還是劇院的寵兒，又正好碰上話劇版《惡童日記》的二十周年紀念，古費拉克也被邀請回到當年首演的莫加多爾劇院（Théâtre Mogador）給接掌這對雙胞胎兄弟角色的兒童演員分享經驗。初版導演將他們公開處刑，播放出二十年前的演出錄像。看過首演的年長觀眾大聲鼓掌，沒看過首演的迷弟迷妹把劇院當成演唱會尖叫。古費拉克把臉埋在掌心，耳朵肉眼可見地變成赤紅色。格朗泰爾看看錄像，拿著話筒自言自語，「長殘了長殘了。小時候比現在好看。」

滿屋子迷妹齊刷刷尖叫反對他。公白飛跟安灼拉坐在貴賓席，他對上格朗泰爾的目光，格朗泰爾的眼神笑盈盈的，安灼拉想要上台去擁抱他。

「二十年吶，R，」古費拉克犯夠尷尬癌後說，「二十年來我們都經歷了什麼。」

「還能經歷什麼，」格朗泰爾用格外睿智的語氣答道，「我們經歷了二十年的 **人生** 。」

二十年足夠讓孩子長成青年，也足夠讓他們陷入最深的低谷然後爬上來。二十年當然也足夠幾個幸運的混蛋結為一輩子的朋友，並在這些朋友當中又找到他打定主意糾纏到下輩子的人。

那張他們幾人穿著染假血的骯髒戲服，在拍攝地點扛著道具槍沒心沒肺大笑的照片近年似乎成了影迷的鎮圈之寶，照片的原版則放在他們各自的家裡。格朗泰爾把照片裱框起來堂而皇之擺在客廳最顯眼的地方。他逗留在客廳擺排在音響櫃上的相框，相片裡的班底也跟他們作品的班底差不多。格朗泰爾還收集他們合作的電影藍光光碟和少數舞台劇官攝，他不看正片而是看後面的花絮。光碟按照上映的時間整齊排放在音響櫃第一層。

「你該去洗澡了，」安灼拉說，「等會兒想吃什麼?」

「都可以。」格朗泰爾說完，扶著牆劇烈咳嗽。安灼拉拿走格朗泰爾手裡的相框，摟住他好給格朗泰爾拍背順氣，就這樣幾個動作，安灼拉清楚感覺格朗泰爾比上個月瘦了。

「你想多了，我的阿波羅，」格朗泰爾笑道，「一會兒見。」

他進浴室後安灼拉到臥室打開暖氣還有電暖爐。他看見藥單上註記的副作用有畏寒這一項就去買了鋪床用的電熱毯以及大號電暖爐，這樣他就能把格朗泰爾的衣服事先烤熱。安灼拉開冰箱找到鐘點保母離開前給他們做的幾道菜，他把燉肉湯放上瓦斯爐加熱時接到母親的電話。

「你們最近還好?」他母親詢問。

「挺好的。」安灼拉說。

幾秒後母親說，「格朗泰爾呢?孩子，跟我說實話，他怎麼樣?」

安灼拉想要告訴他母親一切都在掌控之內，他開口卻說不了話。他克制著沒在格朗泰爾看得見的地方掉的眼淚在這個空檔掉在保母清潔過的流理台。

安灼拉在一大幫攜帶攝像機的人面前強吻格朗泰爾的畫面不僅沒有被定義為鬧劇莫名其妙被剪進奇怪的虐狗合輯在網上流竄。那年分明只有十六歲的安灼拉已經長到將近一米九，格朗泰爾比他矮了幾公分；他們第二次分開，格朗泰爾還沒順過氣就拉起安灼拉離開現場，跳上另一輛出租車躲回他獨住的公寓，車子在路上疾駛，格朗泰爾甚至還沒搞清楚發生了什麼事，在後座笑得滾來滾去；出租車駕駛透過後視隔著隔音板鏡偷瞄他。安灼拉等父母輪番打來的電話轉入語音留言才打開古費拉克的消息，守在手機前的古費拉克一看安灼拉讀了消息也打給他質問，「你們當眾表演勝利之吻是什麼意思?你們這是給我找荐?安灼拉你個混蛋，你密謀多久了－不，你們他媽的背著我在一起多久了?R?你說話???」

「我能解釋。」安灼拉說著，聽見格朗泰爾外放的新聞。他迅速換過數個電視台，所有的主播都被記者回傳的畫面震驚到無法加以評論。已經更新在新聞台軟件的即時新聞稿標題寫著聳動的 **優秀青年演員當眾失控發瘋** ，安灼拉打開推特，看見自己被上萬不認識的推民艾特了。古費拉克帶頭刷起 **他們是什麼時候開始的** 這個話題標籤。

「你的人設崩了。」格朗泰爾翻著另一個社交軟件，拿空著的手沒輕沒重拍著安灼拉說。

「然後?」安灼拉反問。他的父母聯繫不上兒子，開始發消息混和雙打。安灼拉打算等到晚上他想起來再回覆他們，並不是因為他還在氣頭上，而是安灼拉發現偶爾幹點壞事的感覺真他媽不錯。不論這樁事最後如何收場，他的父母都會在某個時刻親自到指定地點把安灼拉拎回家；也許他們會冷戰，也許他們會讓安灼拉跪鍵盤還是什麼的，那都不重要。

「你腦子抽抽還是中蠱了?」格朗泰爾說，「雖然你的吻技是真他媽好，但是你想幹什麼?現在整個歐洲都認為我們滾過了。」

「……我能解釋，」安灼拉尷尬地說，「等回你那裡之後，我會解釋清楚。」

那年他們認識了愛潘妮和馬呂斯，還有更多新的朋友。安灼拉跟父母的關係倒是在經紀人換成愛潘妮後好了不少。公關有效打點好強吻事件的後續，格朗泰爾的父親違反約定在節目採訪裡指責安灼拉讓格朗泰爾再也不受老父親約束，節目還沒有播放完古費拉克還有幾個他們共同合作過的演員就在臉書發視頻斥責這個謊言。這反而給了格朗泰爾方便，他更加順理成章不受老父親約束了。安灼拉的父母在家裡針對格朗泰爾的存在表示過反對，直到他們看見愛潘妮提供的酒店會議錄像。

「如果這是你們自己選擇的道路，」他父親說，「我也沒有立場反對你。我只能告訴你要小心。」

「妳怎麼突然想到給我換經紀人?」安灼拉問。

「這樣簡單的多，」他母親回答，「以後我們之間沒有工作成份，你能夠有自己的選擇，我也能單純地傾聽你想說的話。」

格朗泰爾先前的辯護律師給法定退休年齡趕走後他父親一直聘不到能跟格朗泰爾共處一室超過三十分鐘的律師，夜店事件讓尋找辯護律師的工作更加緊迫，馬呂斯憑著他沒能聽懂格朗泰爾扎心的挑畔的本領成功在會談室跟格朗泰爾面對面說了兩個鐘頭。在馬呂斯的辯護下，格朗泰爾免去牢獄之災，代價是一筆事實上對他不痛不癢的罰款以及強制戒酒課程(後面這項才真正使格朗泰爾肉痛)。拍革//命電影的導演差點因為夜店事件辭掉格朗泰爾。安灼拉沒有透過新的經紀人也沒有透過父母，直接聯繫導演聲明他會跟格朗泰爾一起離開。古費拉克的聲明則透過公白飛轉達了。最後製片人兼金主拍板定案讓格朗泰爾留在劇組(往後的事實證明沒有人能比格朗泰爾把革//命青年裡的犬儒派酒鬼扮演的更活生生，更能喚醒所有觀眾心裡的消極面)

安灼拉則在兩天後被父母拎回家時被告知他的母親將不會繼續擔任經紀人的工作，她從模特公司的公關部門找來一個精明的姑娘，讓安灼拉加她朋友圈。總的來說安灼拉讚賞他母親這樣的決定，雖然她是透過新聞直播發現安灼拉同格朗泰爾 **在** 交往而不知道他們是在那樁事之後才 **開始** 交往。她把安灼拉的工作資料庫完整移交給愛潘妮，然後行使她兩年後就要到期的監護權，把安灼拉禁足在房間並沒收他所有能對外聯繫的設備。他預料過這個情況，並告訴格朗泰爾對付的辦法。因此，在禁足期間，格朗泰爾天天準時打座機到安灼拉家裡，畢恭畢敬問他父親能不能通融讓他們說幾句話。安灼拉不害怕被禁足，他甚至能充分享受禁足把工作期間落下的課業進度補完；十六歲那會因為他自己搞事而遭到最後一次禁足的期間有整整十天，直到社會上的輿論和網上的粉絲理論(fan theory)演變到即將無法收拾的地步，安灼拉的父親來開門放他下樓見新的經紀人並跟新的經紀人到隱密的酒店包間見公關、格朗泰爾以及他的經紀人。

愛潘妮的手腕的確高明。安灼拉一進包間格朗泰爾立刻蹦過來，他們擁抱了好一會兒，安灼拉還不確定自己究竟是因為見了哥們高興還是因為見了闊別十天的男朋友而高興，他接受格朗泰爾落在他臉上的吻，過去坐在他身邊的空位。格朗泰爾的父親或許曾經有望成為電影編劇，他的模樣在安灼拉演中與一頭患有肥胖病的酗酒棕熊沒有區別，其全身上下每一吋纖維都散發累積超過三十年的煙味。安灼拉的父母出於職業與自律均並不抽菸，他憋了會呼吸，等到他非換氣不可卻又吸進公關身上的杜嘉班納同名濃情的味兒(後來安灼拉得知熱安也具備這項嗅一嗅就能辨認出香水品名的沒用技能)。服務員進來點菜，格朗泰爾給他們倆點了一整套六杯意式濃縮，咖啡的香氣很快就蓋過大部分的菸酒和古龍水氣味。

格朗泰爾的父親想證實他跟安灼拉是否真的在交往或者又是另一起青春期少年無所謂的胡鬧，愛潘妮跳過這個步驟直奔正題，「你們是什麼人?是安灼拉拋掉小天使光圈踏進成人世界還是格朗泰爾決定做個好寶寶不讓男朋友操心?」

安灼拉渾身一個激靈說道，「我不是－」

「以後我不蹦迪也不打針*了，」格朗泰爾宣布，「戒菸有困難，不過至少現在得去戒酒課報到。戒癮期間要是沒有安琪我會死。就這樣。」

公關是臨時被聘來讓他們共用的，他聽見格朗泰爾的發言，當下編出一篇半真半假感人肺腑的故事。格朗泰爾一條手臂環著安灼拉的肩膀，早該清洗的連帽衫沾滿顏料，安灼拉愣了愣，問道，「你說真的?」

格朗泰爾笑嘻嘻，「真的。」

「那沒事了，」愛潘妮說，「格朗泰爾先生，請把您孩子的戒酒課程時間給我，也請您務必配合不要針對這樁事發表任何言論。這幾天你們兩位都安靜點，別在網上隨意發文。安灼拉得空出時間送R去戒酒課程，路上看見狗仔也別理他們。剩下的事我們會處理。」

「我們能照自己意思見面嗎?」格朗泰爾問。

愛潘妮用一種 **你他媽跟我搞笑** 的神情看看他，「小情侶不見面是吵架了還是分手了?就算被禁足也請你們爬牆相見謝謝。」

格朗泰爾推開座椅一躍而起，「那太好了，走吧，阿波羅，古費在等我們。」

安灼拉被格朗泰爾拉出包間時聽見愛潘妮在他們背後笑著說，「小男孩。」

安灼拉躲在格朗泰爾住處的兩天內，他們遭受古費拉克的連環信息暴擊。格朗泰爾聽完安灼拉對他突然出現又突然強吻格朗泰爾作的解釋也沒有顯得特別意外。他把速凍披薩放進烤箱，倒蘇打水給安灼拉，他自己開啤酒喝。格朗泰爾把他的畫作堆在公寓，隨手清出空地讓安灼拉能坐下。安灼拉端著玻璃杯觀察格朗泰爾，發現自己不怎麼能分得出來格朗泰爾是真的心裡沒有波動還是在假裝冷靜。

「你不說點什麼?」他問。

「你希望我說什麼?」

「你可以拒絕我，」安灼拉說，「或者你已另有伴侶，不論是長期還是暫時的。或者我們就只是朋友。」

格朗泰爾喝掉半瓶啤酒，打開第二罐。他用手指捏捏鼻樑，笑著說，「安琪，你太實誠了，圖樣圖森破，就你這脾氣能在我們這行混到大還真得跪謝你媽媽。」

「你把你心裡想的告訴我。」安灼拉重複。

格朗泰爾擼了把又髒又黏的黑鬈髮，回住處後他換上可以見人的短袖上衣，圓領露出從他脖子側邊伸展到或許整個胸膛的刺藤狀紋身，他的上臂紋了串拉丁文，手腕內側有一大片花紋更複雜的圖案。他壞壞地笑，是那個賤里賤氣令安灼拉想揍他的笑容。

「真想聽實話?」

格朗泰爾等到安灼拉點頭確認才在坐進沙發同他挨著肩膀坐下。他喝乾第一瓶啤酒，綠褐色的眼睛在雲霧縹緲裡流露閃光，微笑著說，「我早就想吻你甚至滾你了，天使。本來我想等到你十八歲再告訴你，沒想到是你先來吻我。」

安灼拉在格朗泰爾從古董家具行淘來的花紋布沙發裡雙膝並攏坐著，喝了口水。格朗泰爾則問，「你知道這是什麼意思?」

安灼拉點點頭，而格朗泰爾真正意義上地笑了。他拎著捷克進口墨綠色啤酒罐過來吻安灼拉；格朗泰爾的吻技好極了。安灼拉沒打算計較他是怎麼練成的。他一張口回應格朗泰爾就把舌//頭//伸//到他嘴裡。不適應之下安灼拉悶哼一聲，乾脆閉上眼睛讓對方主導。不久後格朗泰爾的雙手在安灼拉背上溫柔地小幅度來回移動，安灼拉徹底暈了，他在對明日的惶恐與對今日的歡喜之間擺盪；格朗泰爾還沒刮鬍子的下巴有點兒糙，他聞起來像雪茄、白蘭地還有油漆的混和物，嘴裡的氣味彷彿醒酒後嗑掉整盒檸檬味兒薄荷糖。

彼時安灼拉還沒有意識到這個事實：除了工作需求，他將不想再吻格朗泰爾以外的任何人。彼時的安灼拉被突然萌生的想尋刺激的念頭推著走，他無意使父母擔憂卻也不再想任他們擺布。於是，在愛潘妮敲定公關化解強吻事件的策略後，安灼拉發消息給家裡，接著跟格朗泰爾搭十一號公交走過四個街區來到古費拉克的住處，並在開門的瞬間受到古費拉克的無差別物理暴擊。

「這他媽的不公平!」古費拉克喊道，「憑啥你能搞R我卻不能搞飛兒!」

安灼拉捱了頓沒打算傷人的拳打腳踢，被古費拉克的暴言搞得滿頭問號，格朗泰爾則笑瞇瞇回答，「你未成年，搞了你公白飛就得蹲號子。」

「安灼拉他媽的才十六!你他媽已經快二十了!」

「十九歲七個月八天，」格朗泰爾糾正，「嚴格意義上還是民法未成年。」

「操//你們!」古費拉克在公寓裡跳來跳去，打印下來的劇本連同小說原著、平板、手機等物被他掃到地毯，兩只貓盤在墊子上冷眼觀看古費拉克尖叫，「 **操//你們!操//你們!操//你們!我討厭你們!我恨你們!我他//媽///操!** 」

「你冷靜點行不行。」安灼拉說。

格朗泰爾踢古費拉克一腳。古費拉克不拆客廳了，他踩過散開的劇本，抱起較小的長毛貓吸了幾口，回頭對他朋友說，「你們想知道昨天飛兒做了什麼?」

「不想。」格朗泰爾說。

古費拉克搔搔貓腦袋，說，「昨天他搬去樓下的空屋，並且他吻我了。」

*打針還有靜脈注射那啥的意思


	5. Chapter 5

BGM真是太棒了:[ Grégory Lemarchal- A Corps Perdu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5l0oa1z7YE)

格朗泰爾十六歲時曾被來自希臘的獨立劇團邀去用英語扮演《酒神伴侶(The Bacchae)》裡的狄厄尼索斯(希臘人官方翻譯的英譯劇本被他當成珍本古書收著)，以他當時的歲數能呈現的演出完成度高的使人忌妒。那年參與亞維儂藝術節(Festival d'Avignon)的其他劇團險些被搶走所有鋒頭。安灼拉二十一歲則跟隨巴黎本地劇團到亞維儂用法語表演《奠酒人》，他扮演的俄瑞斯特據說哭瞎好些個觀眾的眼睛。格朗泰爾美其名扮演只有一句台詞的皮拉德斯[1]，事實上就是去南方公費旅行。某個喜愛誇飾美詞的劇評家在月刊上發表文章說明法國戲劇正在迎接二十一世紀也許僅有這次的一波天才時代，該篇文章的配圖是古費拉克跟熱安在《愛的落幕(Clôture de l'amour) [2]》公演裡的劇照。此劇被復排導演改編成全男版，效果跟原版一樣好。格朗泰爾剪下這篇佔了六頁的文章，丟掉整本月刊。安灼拉打開新的盒裝尼古丁貼片，拿出一包讓格朗泰爾替換。進醫院前幾個月，格朗泰爾治不好的咳嗽已經嚴重到他自覺想要戒菸並把這個決定告訴安灼拉。有時安灼拉碰到他貼在小//腹的貼片，格朗泰爾笑得像被搔著他腰窩的癢處。他的酒神精神也體現在他對化療很快就要剝奪他享受快樂的權利的這個事實的回應辦法，只不過這回他把綜//慾的目標從酒精挪到安灼拉身上。他們早晨親吻的時間愈拉愈長，休息日擠在長沙發午睡到傍晚，在體能許可的範圍內他們嘗試的花招比過去十年內試過的多了一倍。安灼拉覺得這樣挺好，他希望格朗泰爾誠實，至少別假裝自己沒有不舒服－天知道這個混蛋的演技要是去沖奧能拿多少座影帝獎盃。

「答應我吧，大寫的R，」安灼拉說。他找到格朗泰爾又少了點肉的手，手指嵌在一起相握著高舉過頭。格朗泰爾的肋骨最下邊也有道他十幾歲在迪廳打架留下來的痕跡，現在已經淡的快要看不見，可安灼拉就是知道那裡有條疤。

「我答應你。」格朗泰爾喘著氣說，「你也答應我一件事，安琪，別給我搞 **你禿我也禿** 那套，我禁止你薅你的頭髮－」

安灼拉停下來，往旁邊挪了挪讓格朗泰爾有空間摀著右上腹蜷起身子。臥室裡開著暖氣，安灼拉從背後攬住他，等到格朗泰爾緩過來，他們滾著亂糟糟的床///單平躺在一塊兒。格朗泰爾伸出手，讓安灼拉金色的頭髮從他的指縫無聲流淌回它們的擁有者的肩頭，接著，格朗泰爾拿指尖仔細感受安灼拉右手臂上縫合過的條狀疤痕。

「讓我看著你現在的樣子，」格朗泰爾說，「我不知道天堂能不能帶手機，如果不行，至少讓我記得你有頭髮的樣子，阿波羅，你他媽的漂亮到叫人忌妒不起來。」

安灼拉眨眨發燙的雙眼。這些日子他大量應用這個他下過苦功練成的招數，他讓淚水停留在眼眶，答道，「我答應你。」

「喔，」格朗泰爾微笑著用意大利話說，「我的太陽(O Sole Mio)。」

安灼拉不確定這句話是最近才又重拾把他激起一陣狂熱的顫抖的力量，還是他總在聽見格朗泰爾這麼說的時候打顫而他只是過久地沒有自覺。他扳過格朗泰爾的臉龐吻他，就像往年他們當中有人從國外工作回來，他們在機場不管吃瓜群眾目光，在公開國際場合互相揪衣領擁吻那樣。

出演紀念雨果逝世一百三十週年的電影正面拯救他們這幾個差點走歪了的青少年的人設。電影上映後他們正式從童星出身過度成為專業演員，該片連同高清劇照長年佔據他們影迷鎮圈之寶的地位。到片場報到前一週，古費拉克在澳洲拍攝高街品牌廣告；他凌晨兩點在機場等班機時靠在公白飛(以規規矩矩的老父親翹腿姿勢看著書)肩膀上睡到在夢裡微笑的照片在網上瘋傳，那會安灼拉還在十天禁足期，因此他錯過了在首播晚間新聞看見公白飛用他本人技能限定的溫和又不失冷漠的語氣懟記者。

「您們想讓古費拉克怎麼樣?」他這樣說，「一個十七歲的孩子半夜不睡覺，難道您們希望看見他在機場吃亢奮藥物提神?」

格朗泰爾合理懷疑那陣子古費拉克早就把公白飛怎麼樣了，結果他們在古費拉克家聽見他親口說明公白飛一回來就租了樓下的空屋搬出去，過上了天天上樓檢查古費拉克是否還活著，做飯給他吃，帶他去工作，送他回家然後下樓回自己屋休息的日子。

「木得勁。」格朗泰爾說。

「木得勁。」古費拉克無比同意。安灼拉聽了這話拿電影的原著揍他們腦袋。

他們那部以隔//命學生為主角的電影本質上為翻拍1972年的舊版，編劇刪掉舊版電影的旁白和部分支線，大量添加原著對話，劇組花了三個半月拍攝完成；導演再三抉擇後讓剪刀手把片子剪輯成四個鐘頭長，得分成上下兩集公映的藝術片。拍攝期內格朗泰爾還得按時到戒酒所報到，那些日子安灼拉就跟著請假，在戒酒所會客室啃雨果給寫的原作。製片甚至挺貼心地把他們排在同個酒店房間，也就是說除了戒酒，安灼拉還全權且全責監督格朗泰爾戒藥。格朗泰爾的藥癮不重，戒斷症狀上來卻同樣嚇人。好幾個深夜安灼拉跪在浴室地板給抱著馬桶嘔吐的格朗泰爾撥頭髮，洗手台擺著鹽水跟橙片，熱水從掛在牆壁的花灑不間斷地淋在浴缸，從洗浴間湧進浴室乾區的水蒸氣緩解格朗泰爾打冷顫的同時也把安灼拉弄得滿身大汗。私人醫生給格朗泰爾開了幾份緩解戒斷症狀的藥，安灼拉在情況最嚴重的時候才讓他吃緩解藥物，格朗泰爾吐的昏天暗地，打著冷顫哭泣，他吃過藥讓安灼拉給他換乾淨衣服躺在長沙發，安灼拉疲倦而警醒，就怕一不留神讓格朗泰爾直接去見上帝。格朗泰爾淚流滿面，用冰涼的手掌心扌無///摸安灼拉，他微笑著，用嘶啞的聲音說，「我的阿波羅，安琪，我愛你。你是我的太陽。」

那些夜晚也是安灼拉違反自己定的規則再度熬夜的時刻。自從他們確定要真正在一塊兒而不是搞合同公關交往(Public Relationship Contract)*，安灼拉約法三章，指定格朗泰爾不僅戒酒、戒藥還得戒泡店，把手機裡狐朋狗友所有的聯繫方式刪除並取消社交平台關注，外加沒洗頭洗澡不許上床睡覺。

「那你呢?」格朗泰爾抱著他心愛的小手機，盤腿坐在地上反問，「我戒了這麼多，基本自毀人設向你這個五好學生看齊，那你做為交換得戒什麼?」

安灼拉還沒到背道路駕駛條例的年紀，也不抽菸喝酒蹦迪，也不紋身，也不打針煲豬肉，甚至沒有電玩遊戲帳號。總的來說，除了演戲，他的人生枯燥的跟個普通高中邊緣人沒兩樣。

「我戒熬夜。」最後他說，「以前為了學習我經常熬夜，作為交換，我把這個習慣戒了。」

格朗泰爾嘆了口氣，才打算和衣在棉被外頭倒一會兒就被安灼拉踹回地面。當時安灼拉不知道往後會有那麼一天，他逼迫讓格朗泰爾裹著電熱毯在床上和衣休息，同時在心裡把曾經把格朗泰爾踢下床的自己千刀萬剮。

同樣在電影片廠遭遇發病危機的還有古費拉克。他們那位鬼才製片界大佬根據最先簽約進組的三個要角的年齡，經過試鏡招募幾個跟他們年紀差不多的演員，當中有兩人是球季結束過來客串次要配角，只有一人是正經戲劇學校準畢業生。就連公白飛都臨時被邀請下場客串了把戲份較少的溫和派成員，原本通過試鏡來演他這個角色的演員臨時接了更大的商業片跑路了

那年熱安剛滿十八歲，還在認真考慮要不要讀個表演學碩士學位；巴阿雷在國家隊踢U21，剛離開青訓營的博須埃還在大巴黎坐板凳，他光亮的阿爾及利亞腦門在一眾本國裔少年頭頂的各色西蘭花當中格外醒目。(到那時安灼拉才知道球隊裡會拿過往的聯賽或國際比賽錄像當教材給年輕球員學習，結束拍攝期後他帶新朋友回家玩，他父親在絕版球衣上簽名，親自贈給這兩位充滿崇敬的後輩)他們這些有槍戰戲份的角必須接受射擊訓練，選角導演送他們到漆彈射擊場，讓教練教他們幾個基本技巧後自行組隊互相開槍，古費拉克從對面一槍命中安灼拉的大腿，安灼拉竄出掩護區反擊，紅色漆彈打在古費拉克的防護面罩，原本不用來卻自願過來參加訓練的格朗泰爾哈哈大笑，把安灼拉拖回防護板下。熱安射擊時中了三槍，格朗泰爾把漆彈槍當RPG朝對面無差別掃射到漆彈用光，安灼拉沒成功阻止他這麼幹而是躲在掩護物下笑到肚子痛；博須埃大聲咒罵著開槍打回來，安灼拉推開格朗泰爾，用最後一顆漆彈打中博須埃縮回去躲藏的防護板。過了三天，他們帶著染色的頭髮跟渾身挨漆彈造成的瘀青嘻嘻哈哈離開射擊場，回到巴黎郊外的片場學習使用真正的卡賓槍，還沒完全熟記從原著抄來的大段台詞就開始彩排。熱安對這樣的工作量發表公允的評論，「這段時間我將會異常討厭雨果。編劇倒是輕鬆，我們卻平均每個人都得背上整整四大頁的獨白。我們演員真的太難了。」

頭一天排練的行程就是電影裡的重頭戲。他們還沒換上戲服，穿著各自的現代裝坐在道具街壘聊天。熱安說話的時候弗以伊在附近給木板製成的假水泥牆刻字(沒人想的到“人民萬歲!”這四個字會是弗以伊的即興創作)，明明是道具組助理的弗以伊最後也下來湊了人頭扮演沒有姓名的背景板革//命青年。古費拉克把他的槍靠在街壘，上一輪排練中四起的槍聲讓他的臉色有些難看。安灼拉掏出小抄記台詞，弗以伊刻好字，拿來一面大紅旗讓安灼拉在第二輪排練時插上街壘。

博須埃撿起安灼拉擱著的小抄朗讀，「”誰死在這裡，就是死在未來的光輝中，我們要走進一座充滿曙光的墳墓”說真的，哥們，雨果會是會，這樣的台詞讓安灼拉說出來是會讓人想跟你一起革//命的。如果不是我有女票，可能還被你掰彎啦。」

巴阿雷清清喉嚨。格朗泰爾的笑容瞬間消失，他垮著臉抄起堆街壘的木桿子扔過去打中博須埃，惡聲惡氣質問，「你他媽什麼意思?我還沒死呢，你他媽再說一句試試。」

古費拉克提高了嗓門，「不要在這裡說什麼死不死的!你們他媽的知不知道這是真實歷史。」

「你們鬧夠沒有?」安灼拉斥責，「有時間扯皮幹嘛不好好記詞?」

「是的領袖，遵命領袖。」巴阿雷說。後面有幾段他們幾個戲稱安灼拉叫領袖的花絮提早被放出去，安灼拉就此喜提(?)另一個外號。

第二輪排練進行的很順利。古費拉克一度摔下街壘，很快做著負傷做戰的模樣爬回原位，他棕色的眼睛濕漉漉的。安灼拉照著導演的指示插好紅旗，從公白飛手上接過卡賓槍開出第一顆空氣子彈，躲回障礙物後頭，隨即交戰雙方槍聲大作，古費拉克嘻皮笑臉對敵方的八磅炮高聲嘲弄，背景板臨時演員按照指示中彈倒地。導演透過擴音器宣布排練完成，公開表揚主要演員，旁邊的工作人員紛紛鼓掌。格朗泰爾把道具酒瓶放回街壘，安灼拉握住他的手蹦回地面，轉身看見古費拉克踉踉蹌蹌跑出攝像機能拍攝的範圍。

「休息二十分鐘，」導演說，「回來排下一景。」

「下一景的我詞可多了，」格朗泰爾說，「安琪，你得幫我餵台詞。」

「找個安靜的地方。」安灼拉說。

當然沒有人聽明白他們真正在說的是什麼。格朗泰爾拿起他的劇本，同安灼拉循著古費拉克離開的路徑經過道具組的臨時倉庫，公白飛就在半掩的鐵皮門後頭安撫古費拉克。兩分鐘前哈哈笑著嘲弄八磅炮的古費拉克躲在倉庫，扶著牆哭得岔氣。

「可他們都死了，」古費拉克說，「他們死光了，一個沒剩，為什麼?去他//娘//的，為什麼人要死?為什麼你爸爸要死－我停不下來。我他媽停不下來，飛兒，我完了。我廢了。我他媽玩完了。」

「如果你撐不住我們就請假。」公白飛溫柔地說，「不會有事的。」

燃燒的香菸在倉庫裡只有一丁點火紅顏色的光，古費拉克抖抖索索抽著菸愈哭愈猛烈，公白飛在他放下菸的同時把古費拉克擁入懷抱。安灼拉曾經見過這樣的場面，那年古費拉克尚且比公白飛矮，而十七歲的古費拉克得把整張臉埋在公白飛的頸窩才不至於讓外頭的人聽見他在哭。公白飛發現倉庫外想進去幫忙的格朗泰爾與安灼拉，對他們搖搖頭。

古費拉克嗚咽著哀求他，「不要離開，我需要你。他們會趁你不在來逼我。」

「我不會離開你，親愛的，只是我真的必須回南方幾天，」公白飛溫和緩慢地說，他的語氣像在說他要用五分鐘去街口的便利店給古費拉克買袋裝堅果。

公白飛用他低沉的聲音強調，「安琪還有R會代替我看著你，我保證我很快就回來，我保證。親愛的，你必須相信我。」

那句話裡有什麼東西擊中格朗泰爾，安灼拉感覺自己的手被用力握住，這才發現格朗泰爾也不大對勁，他的眼眶紅紅的。

「我們走吧。」安灼拉悄聲說道。

格朗泰爾沒有移動，他牽著安灼拉的手留在原地。古費拉克並不是哭到自然停止而是用了什麼法子逼迫自己停下來，他們在倉庫外聽見他收整自己，對公白飛說，「我相信你。」

而公白飛嘆了口氣。那一聲嘆息裡有許多複雜的感情。有他現在能告訴古費拉克的也有他還不能挑明了說出口的。

「我最親愛的，最堅強的，」他回答，「最親愛的男孩。」

*就當年小K說跟嫩牛五方只是出於合同需要而交往的那種模式

注:

[1]看見這個梗跟作者一樣快樂的桶子請舉手

[2]法國當代戲劇，Pascal Rambert作(此劇在各國皆有上演，國內也有中文版，可以在豆瓣找到相關消息)


	6. Chapter 6

(娛樂圈AU怎麼能不杰克蘇一下呢)

BGM大放送: [Celine Dion- S'il Suffisait D'Aimer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSDZI9GCLII)

事實是就算格朗泰爾能戒乾淨藥癮，菸酒卻已經是構成他存在的要素，只是他辦到把犯癮的頻率降低到一週兩次左右。這個意思是，格朗泰爾在這段期間會在陽台抽掉整包菸，或者在安灼拉的監控下喝掉一瓶酒然後回房睡覺。

安灼拉乘著格朗泰爾在臥室睡覺找出吸塵器吸地板。保母幫他們清掃屋子的頻率就要趕不上格朗泰爾掉頭髮的速度。他經過兩次化療還沒有明顯的異狀歸功於他天生過盛的髮量，安灼拉開始克制自己擼格朗泰爾頭髮的習慣，每次他這麼做的後格朗泰爾就得多掉一把頭髮。按照治療進程，他得做完四次針對二期肺癌的化療，動個微創手術清走殘留在肺裡的病灶，繼續吃標靶藥，等格朗泰爾恢復到大夫認可的程度就開始進行針對三期肝癌的放射性療法－這是運氣好標靶藥的確對他的肝臟起作用的情況。

他們對外宣稱的是格朗泰爾工作強度太高，沒有注意作息而犯了點病。換個角度來看這也是事實。科學節目的後製組在珂賽特的陪同下帶來錄音設備架設在他們的客廳，珂賽特給對方的說法是醫生希望格朗泰爾能盡量別出門。

格朗泰爾喝了口加熱過的液態營養劑，饒有興致地看工作人員為他架設錄音用的話筒，對安灼拉說，「在家裡做配音解說是我沒想過的，可惜沒需要錄像，否則我們就可以轉行做油管網紅了。」

安灼拉大笑。珂賽特演技精湛流下看不見的眼淚，說道，「你做油管網紅不是給我攤更多大事的意思嗎。」

看上去只有二十出頭的音效師忙完工作，看見音響櫃上的相框，怯生生而興奮地開口，「我是看您們的大悲電影長大的，能不能請您們兩位在我的外套上簽名呢?」

安灼拉簽名的同時珂賽特用家裡是私人場所為理由委婉擋下音效師小哥想拍合照的提議，格朗泰爾在小哥的外套背面簽名，畫了幅賤萌賤萌的人像漫畫贈給他。

「您得好好保存這件外套，」格朗泰爾笑道，「幸運點以後說不定就值錢了。」

安灼拉拿馬克杯回廚房倒滿另一整杯比油性顏料還難吃的營養劑，笑得純良無害把杯子放回格朗泰爾手裡。珂賽特對這個冷笑話的懲罰表示了滿意。

珂賽特是在格朗泰爾二十一歲那年他父親終於把自己喝進醫院後被他公司派來管格朗泰爾的。她比公白飛或愛潘妮都幸運，公白飛接手古費拉克時碰上他的焦慮症最嚴重的時光，愛潘妮則在安灼拉有意識地犯中二病那陣子被他母親從模特公司調來當他的經紀人。等到珂賽特接手看管格朗泰爾的工作，格朗泰爾卻早就在安灼拉的控制下活出一套隨心所欲搞事情卻從不越界犯法的精妙法則。他們主演的 **青春版** 《悲慘世界》藝術片在那個頒獎季無懸念掃走凱薩獎(César du cinema)和戛納影展的所有重要個人類獎項，憑著還原度極高的布景還在歐洲電影獎獲得最佳場景獎。格朗泰爾頭回登上大銀屏就撈了座最佳男配角，古費拉克搬回他的第二座電影獎盃還同提莫西甜茶蹭到合照(足夠使雙廚影迷失眠半年)，安灼拉則在戛納收穫他人生的首個最佳男主角獎以及在巴黎看過首映的于佩爾阿姨、讓‧雷諾甚至呂克‧貝松等業界大佬的公開表揚。安灼拉扯著笑僵了的嘴角同其他國家的演員拍完最後一張合照，迅速找到他的朋友們躲回格朗泰爾身旁。電影裡的革//命領袖與最不像進步青年的犬儒派酒鬼真正意義牽手赴死的場景在觀眾已知扮演者本來就是一對兒的情境下成了熱議話題，布景師按照原作把此景精準還原到子彈數量，因此格朗泰爾中一槍而安灼拉被八顆子彈打出窗子倒掛在破敗窗框的畫面在所有頒獎典禮上反覆播放。也就是說，在湯不熱和繽趣(Pinterest)盛行的這個時代，此畫面被過份有愛的粉絲製作成動圖，電影裡的好幾句台詞也成了熱門迷因。

格朗泰爾在導演上去接受獎項時湊在安灼拉耳朵旁邊說，「我數過了，你反覆倒掛了有二十三次。」

「那不就是你也原地去世了二十三次嗎。」安灼拉悄聲回答。格朗泰爾舉起裹在三件套正裝裡的手揍他，這個畫面當然也被公播到全世界。

古費拉克回家看過重播的頒獎典禮，對他們說，「我眼睛痛。」

「公白－」格朗泰爾嘴裡的最後一個音節被安灼拉強行摀回他嗓子眼，公白飛本人淡定地端來他做好的午餐，告訴他們點心在冰箱；他親吻古費拉克的額角，然後離開下樓回他還得繼續暫租兩個月的屋子。電影的慶功宴大大小小開了幾十場，他們幾個新認識的小伙伴也玩熟了，客串電影的年輕球員沒有參加頒獎典禮而是歸隊訓練。熱安的職業生涯有了很好的啟始點，而他決定少接點戲約回學校取得碩士學位。愛潘妮在午餐時間發消息給安灼拉說的確有人在構思製作安灼拉想參加演出的戲，不過是他沒有嘗試過的舞台劇。他的男朋友跟他最好的朋友正在同一張飯桌上扯皮，安灼拉想為他們主演一部新的戲。

他動這個念頭時人還在青春版大悲藝術片的片場。他們不慎偷聽到古費拉克在倉庫裡說的話，格朗泰爾完成排練工作後安靜了整個下午，事情就是在他們回酒店後發生的。

「安琪，我需要抽根菸，」格朗泰爾說，「就現在，就一根。抽完這根要是停不住你再罵我。」

「不能。」安灼拉說，「你現在抽菸很可能就再也戒不了了。」

「安琪，」格朗泰爾望著他，「拜託。」

安灼拉也望著那對綠褐色的眼睛。格朗泰爾沒喝醉的時候看任何東西都是專注的。他的眼眶紅紅的，安灼拉無法忍受看見他這副模樣。

「就一根。」他說，「在這裡等我。」

格朗泰爾坐進扶手椅。安灼拉下樓到酒店的酒吧買菸，酒保拿出格朗泰爾抽習慣的品牌，安灼拉沒搭理對方請他喝酒的提議，付錢拿菸回房。他讓格朗泰爾拿一根菸，剩下的整盒被安灼拉收進他使用密碼鎖的行李箱。

「你別過來啊，」格朗泰爾說，「你別沒事吸二手煙殘害自己。」

「那我們去陽台。」安灼拉說。

「不，你在這裡，我去陽台，」格朗泰爾拿著打火機說，「或是反過來。」

安灼拉拿起劇本推開落地窗到陽台讀。格朗泰爾用五分鐘抽掉那根菸，把菸蒂沖進馬桶，打開空調，用另外五分鐘讓屋裡的空氣恢復乾淨。這段期間公白飛把他們倆單獨拉進新建的群，發消息寫道，「我需要請你們幫忙。晚上六點餐廳見。」

格朗泰爾拿著手機踏進陽台，拉開露天座位的鐵條椅發出刺耳的刮地聲。

「你覺得他會離開多久?」他問。

安灼拉把格朗泰爾外套後頭的帽兜翻回正面，「你想談談嗎?」

格朗泰爾扭開礦泉水瓶，對嘴喝了幾口，然後搖頭。安灼拉對格朗泰爾這種態度挺反感，他放下劇本，又說，「不想談就算了。至少你告訴我該怎麼分辨你是在說實話還是在演戲。」

「你不用擔心這個，」格朗泰爾說，「在你面前，我就是百分之一千的我自己，勞駕你忍受我這個混蛋了。」

「格朗泰爾。」安灼拉警告。

「就一次，阿波羅，你他媽能不能別拿我父親的名字喊我。」格朗泰爾說。當所有人都跟著古費拉克一起喊他R或大R或別的亂七八糟的外號，安灼拉跨過他們之間那條線卻還沒對格朗泰爾改口。

「大寫的R，」安灼拉說，「你到底怎麼了?」

格朗泰爾瞟瞟他，毫無預警踹開椅子過來把安灼拉困在他的座位並低頭吻他。安灼拉被嚇得險些把格朗泰爾推下陽台，他身上那股梅森‧馬汀‧馬吉拉爵士俱樂部(Jazz Club)的香水味兒簡直像格朗泰爾剛離開菸酒汗水混雜的夜店。安灼拉一拳打在格朗泰爾胸口卻沒成功逼退對方，格朗泰爾閉著眼睛，在安灼拉終於想闔眼的時候睜開，把最後的余蘊吻在安灼拉的嘴角。

「我慶幸你沒有經歷過那些破事。」格朗泰爾說，「那些畜生－他們對你動手前總說”親愛的，你可以相信我”，要不就是”你信我嗎”。他們根本不會給你機會拒絕。」

「大寫的R。」安灼拉說。

「幸好你沒有碰過這些，」格朗泰爾微笑，安灼拉摸摸他的額角，格朗泰爾又說，「為此我讚美你的父母。我還讚美公白飛，他對古費說的是”你必須相信我”，他知道他自己能夠被古費信任，你知道，我們這行裡不論是什麼關係，很少有人能做到像他那樣。」

安灼拉感覺喉嚨裡有顆滾燙的硬球。他用兩個手掌包住格朗泰爾來碰他顴骨的手，說道，「你們究竟都經歷過了什麼。」

格朗泰爾無所謂地笑了一下，「只是生活罷了。」

安灼拉站起來，格朗泰爾往後退，安灼拉站直了，把他拉過來，雙手放在格朗泰爾的下頷；他不知道現在合不合適說這個話，安灼拉只認為格朗泰爾也必須聽見他這麼說。格朗泰爾的輪廓線條像文藝復興時代的羅馬雕塑。

「聽著，我們在一起，以後你再也不需要經歷那些破事，我會跟你在一起。」安灼拉捧著格朗泰爾的臉龐對他說，「格朗泰爾，你必須相信我。」

格朗泰爾也沒在安灼拉的問題上撒謊。這是百分之一千萬最真實的格朗泰爾自己，他轉轉綠褐色的眼睛，上揚的嘴角隨著他第一次在非藥癮戒斷期間在安灼拉面前掉眼淚而抽蓄起來。

「比相信更好，」他微笑著說，「我的太陽，我信仰你。」

安灼拉打他，「少胡說。」

「我背台詞呢，好阿波羅。」

「那你可真會選時間。」

安灼拉說完，揉揉格朗泰爾頭髮茂密的後腦勺。他把臉埋在安灼拉的頸窩，結結實實哭了又一個十分鐘。

那幾天或許也是公白飛最心力交瘁的日子，他收到父親去世的消息且必須回老家處理後事。聽聞公白飛必須離開的古費拉克焦慮起來，最後他們見面的地點改為古費拉克住的房間。公白飛把這週內照料古費拉克和貓的任務託付給他們，安灼拉打開手機錄音錄下公白飛提供的幾項特定流程，用酒店房間的便條記下他們必須牢記的重點；格朗泰爾就同古費拉克坐在床邊打遊戲讓他分散關注的焦點。

「我們會照顧好他的，」安灼拉保證，「你放心。要是真不行我們就集體請假。」

「這對你們不公平。」公白飛苦笑。

「古費拉克是我們的朋友。」安灼拉笑道，「沒什麼公不公平的。」

對安灼拉而言公白飛就像兄長，他回頭去看古費拉克，對安灼拉說，「第一次，我慶幸你們比其他十幾歲的男孩子都成熟。這幾天我實在沒辦法，古費只能請你們看著了。」

安灼拉說，「關於你父親，我很遺憾。」

公白飛眨眨眼睛，很快藏好眼淚，「謝謝你。」

格朗泰爾則在公白飛過去同古費拉克道別時把一只貓分給安灼拉。他們在角落擼了二十分鐘的貓。公白飛拖著登機箱踏出房間，他講電話的聲音隔著牆不久後就消失了。古費拉克安靜淌了會眼淚，抹乾臉繼續背台詞，背完就找其他人自行演練。三天後的休息日前夕，格朗泰爾在安灼拉即將入睡的晚間十一點五十分接到古費拉克的電話並被他驚嚇得滾下床。他們披上外套拿公白飛持有的備份房卡開門，在臥室找到縮在地上的古費拉克，安灼拉開了屋裡所有的燈，拿起滿到邊緣的煙灰缸倒進垃圾桶，格朗泰爾攬著古費拉克，猶豫半晌拒絕他遞過去的菸，他腳邊有只空了的菸盒，第二包菸已經有好幾根消失無蹤。古費拉克哭著抽菸，開口先來上整串劇烈咳嗽，安灼拉拿冰礦泉水兌熱水壺裡的滾水給他喝。古費拉克的模樣比丟魂還糟，格朗泰爾抓來整盒面紙揩他的臉，他還沒換的衣服大半個領子給他自己的眼淚泡的濕透。

「那個現場製片(On-set Production Manager)，」古費拉克說，「離他遠點。你們離那只基扒遠點，叫所有人都離他遠遠的。R，我太知道他那種眼神了。」

「有導演和保安在，我們還有安琪，」格朗泰爾說，「那個基扒沒機會的。哥們，信我。」

「陪我抽幾根。」

「我－」

安灼拉給格朗泰爾遞了個眼色。酒店酒吧買菸贈的簡易打火機就在附近，格朗泰爾還是猶豫了會，安灼拉拿起一根煙點燃，吸了一口，忍住咳嗽的衝動吐掉煙。

「你他媽幹什麼。」古費拉克說。

「我不抽不代表不會抽。」安灼拉微笑著說。幾分鐘後他那根煙還是到了格朗泰爾手上，安灼拉少數的抽菸經歷都在其他片場，那幾個鏡頭非得由他自己對著鏡頭抽菸不可。那個晚上格朗泰爾抽掉五根高濃度唐希爾牌(DUNHILL)香菸，隔天安灼拉沒禁住他哀求，讓格朗泰爾多抽了根他自己常抽的菸，然後對他展開全面性高壓戒菸。

古費拉克打起火點燃新的菸，他發顫的手讓火苗無法對準菸頭。安灼拉想勸他停止吸菸卻也清楚這不是個好時機。格朗泰爾幫他點菸，古費拉克抽抽噎噎問道，「他會不會就不回來了?不需要管我可輕鬆的很。安琪，我覺得飛兒以後不回來了。」

「他會回來的。」安灼拉頂著滿屋子二手菸說，「公白飛對你保證過，你該相信他。」

「要不是有他我早跳塞納河了，你們知道嗎，」古費拉克哭著說，「跳河，也許跳樓，也許找把槍。他媽的//草，安琪親愛的，幸好你沒遇過那些混蛋－那些沒pi眼的混蛋，他們把手放在我身上，他們桶我，因為我漂亮，飛兒說他們該被槍斃－飛兒在哪?我他媽的 **現在就需要看見他** 。R，你知道他對我說什麼，我讓他c/ao//我，我就是這麼說的，讓他c//a/o我，飛兒說我喝醉了，其實我沒醉，他吻我可他打死沒碰我一下。我不該讓他留在這裡，不是嗎，我是個自私的兔子－」

格朗泰爾拿走古費拉克抽到剩尾的菸好擁抱他，古費拉克在他懷裡失聲痛哭，格朗泰爾摟著他說，「別說了，我都知道。我都知道。」

安灼拉在他伸手可及的範圍最大程度擁抱他們兩個。他同格朗泰爾把古費拉克夾在中間，格朗泰爾輕闔的眼瞼下也有淚花，安灼拉就勢吻他的眉毛中央，他心裡想到的是他父親簽名的那幾十張特殊保安公司條款。

「別想那些了，」他對格朗泰爾和古費拉克說，「有我呢。」

公白飛則在午夜一點半打視頻通話過來，古費拉克在點菸，安灼拉接通電話，顯然是抱著嘗試心態打電話的公白飛有些驚訝，古費拉克又比他更驚訝。格朗泰爾擎著手機讓鏡頭對準古費拉克，公白飛則說，「你怎麼哭成這樣呢。」

「我犯了點毛病。」古費拉克說完，用手背抹臉，對公白飛露出燦爛的笑容，「R他們在這裡陪我。我沒找刀子劃手。」

「你抽了多少菸?」

「一包，」格朗泰爾飛快地說，「裡頭還有三分之一在我這裡。」

安灼拉在背後擰他，被格朗泰爾反手打在手腕骨，視頻對面的公白飛端詳著古費拉克，沒有買這個謊也沒戳破。古費拉克問，「飛兒，你還好嗎?你怎麼還醒著?」

「有些累而已。」公白飛微笑，「我想著明天是休息日，說不定你們幾個會一起看電影過夜什麼的，親愛的，一會兒你得睡覺了。」

古費拉克逮住他的手機，「再說一次你什麼時候回來?」

「預計這個星期天，」公白飛說，「快一點星期五。你等我，我會回去的。」

那句話徹底點亮了蔫成毛線球的古費拉克。安灼拉則說，「我告訴過你你能信公白飛。」

「我好弱啊。」古費拉克苦笑，「對不起，飛兒。我太自私了。」

「你不需要對我道歉，永遠不要。」公白飛溫柔的聲音透過手機說道，「親愛的，你做的夠好了。」

那天他們回房，躺在床上說話說到外頭的天空轉亮。格朗泰爾在古費拉克聚精會神跟公白飛說話的時候撿走剩下的半包菸，拉起安灼拉悄悄溜走。星期五他們開始穿戲服拍攝，公白飛下了飛機直接回片場。古費拉克遠遠看見他走進拍攝地，摘下他戴著的十九世紀高禮帽活靈活現調侃接他對手戲的熱安，那個少一分勁兒會冷場多一分勁兒太聊//搔的困難場景他一遍過。


	7. Chapter 7

BGM持續推送: [Shane Filan- Make You Feel My Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zE_9eaUEvTg)

安灼拉布置浴室的同時，格朗泰爾在外頭的單人間病房跟朋友們視頻聊天，熱安在洛杉磯當地的下午一點給格朗泰爾發來睡醒了的賀電，巴阿雷那兒的背景音像是他同宿舍的隊友跟人組隊玩最新版FIFA。古費拉克下午來過，那時格朗泰爾在睡覺，這一錯過得等古費拉克在波蘭落地才能再聯繫。

若李單獨告訴安灼拉關於肺部微創手術進行中的細節，建議他別告訴格朗泰爾真話。安灼拉反覆閱讀術後報告，看了若李給他的醫療照片，他決定不告訴格朗泰爾真話卻也預料自己會禁不住他詢問，最後還是把實話說出來。

「星期五前我們能出院嗎?」安灼拉問道。

「其實我看R的情況星期四就可以出院，多住一天是為了安全，」若李說，「你們討論下，如果R願意，出院前我們一並把肝臟那塊的幾項檢查做了，接下來就在家裡休養，等我老師通知你們回來。」

若李的仔細程度是能夠使安灼拉放心的。他微笑著說，「謝謝。」

若李轉頭看了眼格朗泰爾，手術後他把格朗泰爾裹著睡覺的電熱毯條低溫度。

「真的很不公平，安琪，」若李苦澀地說，「R他那麼好一小伙，菸也戒了酒也戒了，憑啥是他患兩個癌。」

安灼拉記得的是格朗泰爾從一天三包菸兩瓶酒戒到一週一包菸一瓶酒的痛苦過程。安灼拉沒辦法成為公白飛那種狠人，他用十八個月讓古費拉克把菸癮戒個乾乾淨淨。

「太要命了，」格朗泰爾睡醒吃過飯，舉起插著輸液管的手小心翼翼搔著後腦，「我感覺全身都是汗，若李說沒說過我能不能洗頭?」

若李還真沒說過，醫療站的護士幫安灼拉呼叫若李來問明白，然後回房拿卡下樓去買洗頭的工具。

「在這裡洗了回家還得洗。」格朗泰爾嘆息。

「我幫你洗不就成了。」安灼拉笑道，他拉開病房浴室的折疊躺椅，捲起袖口確認過水溫，讓拄著鐵掛子的格朗泰爾進浴室躺在折疊椅。他們家裡也有這樣的椅子，安灼拉非常確信那是格朗泰爾幾年前從劇院後台順回來的紀念品。格朗泰爾躺下時喘了幾口方才順過氣，安灼拉往他頭上淋熱水，一小把黑頭髮隨著水流落進淺藍色塑料浴缸。

「再熱一點。」格朗泰爾說，「我胸口裡邊變輕了，他們做了什麼?」

安灼拉把洗髮水在手掌心搓出泡才開始給他洗頭，浴室裡起了溫潤的柚花香料味兒。他用指腹搓洗格朗泰爾的頭髮，回答，「若李說手術當中他們發現你的肺腺有點鱗狀病徵，為了避免病灶轉移，他們把你的肺腺也切除了。」

「這樣啊。」格朗泰爾說。

「對了，珂賽特問下個月底你的畫展，你本人去不去?」安灼拉說。

「去啊，」格朗泰爾笑道，「別哭了，安琪，我知道你一直都愛我。你過來。」

安灼拉彎腰低頭讓格朗泰爾吻他。格朗泰爾有四天沒能洗頭，終於連他自己都受不了了。安灼拉沖掉第一把泡沫，擠了點洗髮水繼續洗。格朗泰爾把手機帶進浴室擱在洗手盆上的塑料架子，深夜談話節目的內容為他們洗頭的過程提供了講笑話的材料。

安灼拉在國內的幾次意外工傷都是若李給他處理的。如同所有堅守不摳圖不用替的 **德藝雙馨老藝術家** (“你他媽，禿瓢，我們出道早不代表比你老，我們頭上都還長草呢”古費拉克對這樣喊他們仨的博須埃唾罵)，除非是工會規定必須使用專業替身的場景，安灼拉在拍攝電影的過程基本全程親自上鏡。他演舞台劇時出過幾次技術意外，還有一回安灼拉入戲過頭，忘了手裡拿的是開過刃的真刀而把自己的手劃出血。他傷得最值得的一次還是在拍大悲藝術片那陣子。文戲拍完了就拍武戲，六月革//命的青年學生在片場搭建的街壘舉槍與鎮壓軍隊決戰，安灼拉插好大紅旗，導演給出幾個躲避指示後讓演員自由發揮，格朗泰爾的角色還在隔壁酒樓發酒瘋，背景板演員在安灼拉附近倒下，他收槍退回街壘後頭時沒注意旁邊突起的尖銳物品，那塊鐵片往安灼拉的右手上臂狠狠一劃，對面的空氣子彈打過來，安灼拉出於真實的劇痛嚎出聲，古費拉克見狀上來接應他的位置，隔壁酒樓上的格朗泰爾險些當場出戲。五部攝像機還在軌道上滑動拍攝，吊臂車懸掛的廣角鏡頭正對街壘，槍械組設下按照預計時間爆炸的火藥桶，安灼拉咬咬牙，舉起卡賓槍爬回街壘上邊頂著煙硝完成拍攝。導演組用擴音器喊了聲過關，場記拍板暫停拍攝任務，公白飛拿走安灼拉的槍，他摀住受傷的手，戲服的白襯衫紅坎肩被他真正的血染成髒污的殷紅色。場務助理通知導演有人受傷，格朗泰爾跑下石灰磚搭建的酒樓，安灼拉攀著障礙物滑回地面，正眼看見格朗泰爾蹲下來攙扶他。

「沒事，」安灼拉說，「皮外傷罷了。」

「你瞎吧，安琪，」格朗泰爾說，「不能拍了，你得去醫院。」

導演把這個意外畫面剪進正片還在花絮訪談以及首映前的新聞發佈會多次提及安灼拉的敬業程度又是另一個故事(電影上映前愛潘妮就往安灼拉家裡載去十幾車迷弟迷妹贈給他的禮物)，片場的醫療人員看過那條十來公分的割傷，做好簡單的急救便把安灼拉送到醫院，來給他做處理的醫生看見格朗泰爾，笑瞇瞇地說，「又見面了，好傢伙，這次不是你受傷，真是令我欣慰。」

「這是若李李李李。」格朗泰爾尷尬地給安灼拉介紹，「前幾次我打架、車禍什麼的都是他給我治的。」

「這樣啊。」安灼拉說完，決定不要在這個場合嘲諷他。他們沒來的及換掉戲服，若李放下單人診療間的窗簾，剪開安灼拉的袖管做好消毒並上藥縫合，打了局部麻醉的傷口包紮好了依然隱隱刺痛，接到消息直接來醫院的愛潘妮打給廠務助理幫他請假。安灼拉在單人診療間枕著格朗泰爾的肩膀小憩，模糊中聽見他父母驚慌失措逮住愛潘妮問她要人。格朗泰爾竊笑著晃醒安灼拉，他一睜眼就看見他母親用驚人的氣勢走進診療間然後對著他手臂上厚厚的繃帶掩口驚呼。那時他們身上還塗著畫成火藥灰燼的影視妝，流汗流的粉底斑駁，格朗泰爾蓋粉遮過的紋身又露出來了，他笑容滿面給安灼拉的父母打招呼，讓出位置給他們。麻藥的效力還沒過去，安灼拉有氣無力地說，「我沒事，拜託你們冷靜點，我要臉。」

他母親問，「你們道具組都上哪兒去啦。」

「是我自己沒注意。」安灼拉回答，「跟他們沒關係。」

他的父親在旁邊，格朗泰爾給他說了點意外發生時的情況，解釋清楚拍攝到一半不能暫停的原因。他父親聽明白了，放下了前幾次見面在格朗泰爾面前擺起來的架子，對他說，「孩子，謝謝您。」

格朗泰爾笑了一下。安灼拉喝著水，震驚地看見他母親過去貼面吻格朗泰爾髒兮兮的雙頰，不僅道謝還邀他到家裡玩。格朗泰爾也震驚了，愛潘妮拆開蛋白質能量棒塞進安灼拉嘴裡示意他閉嘴不要多話。若李拿回打印好的驗傷單(請假用，愛潘妮給他請三天半的假)和藥費單(核銷用，不僅不用付錢還有保險金回扣)，對這個闔家歡樂的場面露出意味深遠的淺笑，叮囑安灼拉下週同一天回醫院拆線，期間傷口必須定期換藥且不得碰水；這樣的要求對右手受傷的右撇子相當於判處徒刑：安灼拉無法忍受沒洗澡就躺床睡覺。

「小事，」格朗泰爾說，「我幫你洗。」

安灼拉一聽這話把水喝進鼻子。他的雙親看他的眼神像在看大驚小怪的鄉下傻子。

在那之後他父母與格朗泰爾之間的稱謂等級進了一步。他們答應在安灼拉成年搬出家門前讓他每個星期到格朗泰爾那兒住兩三天(可想而知一些必定會發生且眾人默契地閉口不談的事兒發生了)，當他送安灼拉回家，他父母就讓保母多做一份菜留他下來吃午餐。

而格朗泰爾問酒店經理借到游泳池用的日光浴躺椅，架設在浴室，把擦澡用的毛巾放在洗手盆泡熱水。安灼拉脫掉上衣，臉上火燙燙的，在最後一秒做著最後的掙扎，「我可以用左手慢慢洗的。」

格朗泰爾靈魂反問，「那你在浴室滑倒怎麼辦呢。」

無法反駁的安灼拉只有從容就義躺上摺疊椅。大夏天裡格朗泰爾穿著短袖標語汗衫，他取下手錶手環，坐在浴缸邊緣調整水溫，拿花灑澆濕安灼拉的頭髮。安灼拉仰面躺著，看見格朗泰爾的耳朵尖開始泛紅。

安灼拉小時候他母親一度聽信戴安娜‧芙里蘭(Diana Vreeland)的香檳洗頭理論，她確認用香檳不能使安灼拉的金頭髮更富有彈性、更燦亮金黃後改找私人沙龍美容師給他調製洗髮水。格朗泰爾拿起罐子擠出添加各種營養成份的洗髮水搓出泡，揉在安灼拉的腦袋，笑著問，「看什麼?」

格朗泰爾下手的勁不大，浴室燈讓他的眼窩陷進陰影，他眼睛的顏色像是秋季裡的一片轉黃的綠葉，格朗泰爾的汗衫領口早就讓兇殘的洗衣機洗鬆了，他脖子側邊的紋身順著脖子延展到心窩口。

安灼拉笑起來，用沒傷的左手去碰格朗泰爾的臉頰。格朗泰爾用沾滿泡沫的手阻止他，一派正氣嚴肅坐懷不亂，「不行，不可以yin盪。」

那時安灼拉躺在涼椅抬腳踢他小腿，格朗泰爾吃痛嚎叫一聲拿熱水淋他頭，然後他們在浴室狂笑到泡沫在安灼拉的頭髮裡乾涸。

一個擁有過多活力的青年演員演膩電影，休息半年後把活動範圍轉往劇院舞台也是眾人意料之中甚至抱有期待的事。安灼拉在幾次採訪裡透露過嘗試演舞台劇的想法，真正知道他挑中哪個劇本的只有他的經紀人。他看過劇本出稿就讓愛潘妮安排他跟編劇見面，曾經做過芭蕾舞蹈演員的女編劇在秘密會談裡向安灼拉坦承她的靈感源於她自己的經歷還有安灼拉幾個朋友的經歷。搬演此劇可能會把安灼拉推向另一個高峰也可能毀了他的職業生涯。他取得編劇同意，回家讓古費拉克跟格朗泰爾看過幾頁劇本，古費拉克說，「不要演這個。」

「劇本很好，但是古費說的對，」格朗泰爾附和，「別演這個角色。外邊有大把的白馬王子等著你去演呢。」

「我要演這個角色，」安灼拉回答，「我會演好他。這是為了你們。」

「別做這種事。」

「不，你們聽我說，我 **必須** 演他。」

古費拉克的眼神極複雜，格朗泰爾安靜下來。那個季度他們三人同時在三間劇院分庭抗禮，專業劇場觀眾心甘情願當了韭菜，大批從前沒看過現場舞台劇的青年人口在首演週內用各種令人無法想像的創意禮物塞滿安灼拉的個人化妝間，然後在晚間十點哭著離開劇院回家寫長評。那時古費拉克在匯集三個國家演員的法語版《欽差大臣(Ревизор)》扮演赫列斯達可夫，格朗泰爾在多瑙劇院(Théâtre Daunou)製作的《終局(Endgame)》扮演漢姆(Hamm)。安灼拉則在滿十八歲當天，在馬圖林斯劇院(Théâtre des Mathurins)謝幕時讓突然出現的朋友們拿彩帶閃粉糊了滿身。

安灼拉的第一個舞台劇角色是個童年被舞者母親送進時尚圈當商品販賣的模特，一個圈子裡的掌鏡者千寵萬愛，名叫甘尼梅德(Ganymede)*的漂亮男孩。他在圈子裡遭遇的糟心事足夠摧毀任何意志稍微薄弱點的普通人。原劇本由於寫實成份太高被製作人要求在台本內進行修改，刪除一部分露古的獨白(安灼拉把那幾段詞背下來了卻被愛潘妮嚴令禁止臨場發揮)再添加時下流行的性//別認//同議題。熱安經過安灼拉的推薦來試鏡上主角B卡，數年後當好萊塢的製片取得版權把這個劇翻譯成英語，熱安也就順理成章飛到洛杉磯拍攝了電影版。這台只有五個角色的戲排練整整半年，安灼拉為角色留長頭髮，上體能訓練課減掉幾磅；他沒有多問格朗泰爾或是古費拉克他們是怎麼扛過那些事情的；他只是找了點以往願意發聲的演員的採訪，回憶以往幾部他不願意接拍卻被母親推進片場拍攝的片子，然後讀劇本排練，直到自己陷入不能自拔的抑鬱。

首演當晚他的雙親也去看戲。安灼拉戲裡的母親將自己孩子的遭遇視為往上爬的踩腳石，甘尼梅德伏侍提拔他的老師時出了岔子(真實的沉浸式恐懼：扮演老師的年長男演員大半個人當重壓//在安灼拉身//上而他不能反抗)，做母親的把受傷了的孩子帶進浴室讓他自己做生//理清潔，隔著浴室簾子聯繫對他喜愛有加的攝影師談妥下一個一對一藝術寫真拍攝檔期。安灼拉披著服裝師給量身手做的豔麗戲服，眼窩塗滿深色眼影，果=露的胸膛被戲裡的化妝師刷滿鑽石高光，他面向觀眾坐在地面點菸。那場戲逼真駭人的程度是與第二幕劇終的最後一景並列的。他沉浸在甘尼梅德的痛苦，熾熱的舞台燈曬不熱安灼拉發涼的手指，他點起菸，他最好的朋友縮在酒店臥室牆角哭泣的模樣在那個瞬間閃進他的腦海，安灼拉哭了起來，他叼著香菸拿起浴室裡用來切精油香皂的小刀開始自//殘。本來他只需要划開藏在手腕內側的血包讓假血灑在白色的戲服，安灼拉忘了手裡的刀是的確能切開肥皂的利刃，疼痛把他暫時從角色剝離出來，對著冒血的手腕愣了幾秒才接續下一句獨白。甘尼梅德穿戴華麗的母親拉開浴簾看見她孩子身上的血的當兒燈就暗了，扮演他母親的演員送他回後台就連忙去更衣候場。後台的造型師過來給安灼拉改裝，請假到後台探班的格朗泰爾走過來，安灼拉說，「大寫的R，我划到手腕了。」

圍著他忙活的小姐姐們集體倒抽一口氣，格朗泰爾的臉色瞬間刷白，他推開劇場助手，用酒精片擦乾淨安灼拉的手腕上藥貼創可貼。這幾分鐘內安灼拉向個布娃娃讓人擺弄著換衣服補妝，格朗泰爾放下他的戲服衣袖繫好鈕扣，說道，「划在皮上，不礙事。」

(他沒有在安灼拉需要維持情緒的時候對他說 **我告訴過你不要演這個戲** 或 **你他媽想嚇死誰** 這類的話，格朗泰爾只在那個週末故意不回安灼拉消息，冷戰到他自己演完戲下班)

劇末美少年甘尼梅德服下過量海//洛//因在拍攝工作中死亡，導演安排角色面向觀眾，斷氣的瞬間雙眼猶睜(安灼拉因此解鎖不眨眼睛淌眼淚的新技能)，他的母親走進拍攝地把他摟進懷抱，構圖上猶如聖母哀子(La Pièta)，反諷張力來到新的高度。燈暗過後將近一分鐘觀眾才開始鼓掌，掌聲持續超過四十分鐘。安灼拉出台謝幕時看見他的雙親在第一排貴賓席，他父親摟著他泣不成聲的母親，他好幾個朋友也在第一排抹眼淚，安灼拉給他們拋了個飛吻。此劇成了戲劇界濃墨重彩的一筆，反響很好，也獲了獎(“這位天使沉浸靈魂的演技將為他打破美麗帶來的限制。”格朗泰爾把劇評家的這句吹捧剪下來貼在他自己買的場刊)；他母親建立的青少年演員保護協會有了專門的董事會，為十二歲到二十五歲在工作裡受過傷的年輕男女提供他們需要的所有協助。

「哭瞎了哭瞎了，」巴阿雷帶女朋友來看過末場演出，在朋友群發語音說，「讚美領袖，向超級名模伊爾瑪致敬。」

好不容易謝完幕下戲，又費了番勁把自己弄乾淨的安灼拉筋疲力竭，他癱在化妝間硬梆梆的地板，對格朗泰爾說，「我可太累了。」

「歡迎來到現場舞台，」格朗泰爾笑嘻嘻，「下次還來不來?」

「來啊。」安灼拉說。

格朗泰爾在後台抽掉他那個星期額度的菸，用強效漱口水洗過嘴，嘴唇還殘留著點辣舌頭的清潔劑味兒。格朗泰爾也躺//下地//板來吻他，不久後安灼拉把格朗泰爾摁在單座小沙發旁，格朗泰爾坐在地面揪他的領子，安灼拉跪//著吻他，膝蓋磕著磁磚縫；古費拉克敲門等不到回應就自行開門，當場痛苦地閉上眼睛一頭撞回公白飛懷裡。

「我明天再來。」古費拉克說。

格朗泰爾齜牙咧嘴，沒好氣地說，「你他媽來這裡有何貴幹。」

公白飛忍著笑把古費拉克推進門，安灼拉爬起來站好，他們胸口別著訪客證明，公白飛還帶來一束粉絲贈的玫瑰。古費拉克裝腔作勢表演了會失明才說，「我是來給安琪道謝的。」

「你又胡說什麼呢。」安灼拉說。

古費拉克展臂抱緊他，當時他們幾人之間已有許多話不需要說出口也能彼此理解。「謝謝你。」古費拉克說，「什麼都別問。」

「不，」安灼拉回答，「謝謝你。謝謝你們。」

格朗泰爾手動分開他們，奪回安灼拉的擁抱權，古費拉克收下安灼拉讓他拿回去吃的巧克力，讓公白飛又拉出門。化妝間的空調吹來涼爽的風，格朗泰爾犯了點咳嗽。他把安灼拉從額角吻到鼻尖，最後把臉埋在他的頸窩。

「謝謝你，」他說，「我的阿波羅。」

那個晚上安灼拉的歲數是十八歲三個月兩天，那個晚上他第一次對格朗泰爾說，「我愛你。」

*看出甘尼梅德梗的沒有獎


	8. Chapter 8

~~對不起我不該玩魂斷威尼斯梗但是。~~

BGM出鏡率過高: [Gustav Mahler- Symphony No. 5 in C Sharp: IV. Adagietto. Sehr langsam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltok9QWYjV4)

弗以伊的布景工作室把美術館借來給格朗泰爾開畫展的場地打扮的充滿南歐風情。格朗泰爾消瘦的程度就是連對他無感的路人都看出來了，他在美術館外的紅地毯給粉絲簽名簽到珂賽特不得不喊安灼拉來拖走他。單獨出現的古費拉克以及被邀請來致詞的藝術協會會長為他們分散掉部分對準格朗泰爾猛拍的鏡頭。兩天後得知公白飛沒有參加開場儀式的原因只是因為他帶他們的貓去看獸醫的飯圈鬆了口氣，繼續給他們倆剪甜向視頻。

愛潘妮無比高明地在網民開始推測格朗泰爾究竟是生病了還是為新角色減重還是又嗑藥了的時候把他們去年旅行拍的照片還給安灼拉，讓他跟格朗泰爾分天放在各自的社交帳號主頁，製造新的話題讓人們停止猜想格朗泰爾到底出了什麼事。(關於格朗泰爾嗑藥的推測很快就被他自己的粉還有安灼拉的粉斥為陰謀論控評控掉了，安灼拉沒有任何一刻像現在一樣樂意發視頻向影迷道謝)

去年的這個季節他們休假並舊地重遊，格朗泰爾在麗都酒店外的沙灘，穿著條花褲衩給安灼拉畫肖像。格朗泰爾的畫技能在專業美術學院榜首畢業的事實在各類社交軟件剛流行起來時就讓他的影迷大肆宣揚，其主因是格朗泰爾時不時就放出幾張他自己不專業攝影的畫作。五年前他頭一次開畫展的作品後來讓專業的藝廊代理出售，賣得的款子讓珂賽特打理捐給不同的公益組織。

威尼斯天氣宜人，度假淡季的沙灘足夠空曠，沒有人認出他們。安灼拉在不需要工作的時候也就解下項鍊將戒指戴回無名指，格朗泰爾在理應喝金湯尼或啤酒的度假時間有些委屈地喝冰汽水。這個地方對他們具有多層意義，他們曾在威尼斯進行第一次只有他們兩個的旅行，安灼拉在這裡跟他父母一起拍攝慶祝母親四十歲的雜誌硬照，也是在這裡，到了二十六歲依然無照的格朗泰爾跟意大利當地的超模姐姐為瑪莎拉帝拍攝將要在法國境內播放的跑車宣傳廣告。依然是在威尼斯這個地方，格朗泰爾在紀錄其早期生涯的傳記片中扮演西班牙作家弗雷德里科‧加西亞‧羅爾卡(Federico García Lorca)，並且拒絕任何由安灼拉以外的人選扮演羅爾卡的情人拉米雷茲‧德‧盧卡斯(Ramírez de Lucas)。製片方提供的人選被格朗泰爾看也不看否決掉後曾經考慮讓會說西班牙語的熱安來扮演，但是熱安委婉拒絕了(“我不能想像親吻我自己的哥哥，您們能嗎?”他這樣回覆)。電影開機前他們上兩個月西班牙文課，拍攝期間安灼拉把頭髮染成深棕色。片子的反響不溫不火，他們倒是公費旅遊玩的很開心。

海風將他們頭頂的遮陽傘部吹的高高篷起又落下。安灼拉拂了把被吹亂的頭髮，摘下墨鏡湊過去看格朗泰爾的作品，他畫完安灼拉，翻到下一張乾淨的白紙，開始畫威尼斯海岸的風景寫生。

「我還是覺得你得看個醫生。」安灼拉在格朗泰爾又開始咳嗽的時候說。

「從那次傷風後就沒好過了，」格朗泰爾說，「估計看了也沒用。」

十年內格朗泰爾給他自己又添了幾枚紋身，他把他們的名字紋在背後的玫瑰花圈，安灼拉伸手去搔他的背，格朗泰爾給癢得扭腰，安灼拉哈哈大笑，然後說，「生日快樂。」

格朗泰爾吻他。安灼拉弄開給風拍到格朗泰爾臉上的黑鬈髮，又補充道，「我愛你。」

威尼斯的麗都島向來如此，颳大風的晴天裡，浪潮拍打海岸線的聲音也是溫柔的。

「 **他來了他來了他來了他來了!** 」格朗泰爾對安灼拉最終還是敲定了主演塔奇奧視角*的舞台版《魂斷威尼斯》做出如此反應，

「 **他帶著水手服與不能逃離的宿命來了!** 」

他在酒店套房的客廳上竄下跳鬼叫的時候忘了他自己即將要在同一齣劇裡扮演塔奇奧在原作中沒有姓名的朋友。由於他們沒在國內，試鏡視頻是錄好了給經紀人拿給劇院導演看的。在數十次以過低的年齡扮演某些角色後他接到了首個超齡(也就是說，十九歲演十六歲)演出的主角。安灼拉觀看了會格朗泰爾發癲，轉身發消息給愛潘妮確認他收到她發來的劇本。他把文件傳輸到套房裡的傳真機打印出來，格朗泰爾開冰箱找到啤酒，安灼拉搧他一巴掌奪下易拉環已經給掰起來的鋁罐。格朗泰爾把安灼拉撲進沙發椅掐他。

「就是瓶他媽的啤酒!」他憤怒地說，「菸也不讓抽酒也不給喝，你憑什麼邊虐待我邊在旁邊酗巧克力?」

「我吃的東西不會上癮，你的會。」安灼拉拍拍他的臉頰，「吃巧克力不會死，抽菸喝酒會死。就這樣。」

「你雙標。」格朗泰爾說。

「你又不幼稚?」安灼拉那時是有些厭煩的，「古費戒得了你為什麼就戒不了?都出來玩了能不能別吵架?」

「如果不是你在機場揍人我們也不會被流放到這裡。」

片刻後安灼拉說，「對不起。」

「閉嘴。」格朗泰爾說這話的同時也啃他的嘴，「你幹得漂亮。讓我喝那瓶啤酒，我就跟你一起在假期讀劇本。」

安灼拉出於對新劇本的期待以及對他揍了格朗泰爾父親的歉意給他喝了那瓶啤酒。當然了，那天下午他們幹了點別的活動以至於到隔天才有精神讀新劇本。

事情的起因是一個多月前格朗泰爾結束他在荷蘭的檔期回國，他在荷蘭跟那兒一位很有名的音樂劇女演員以英語共演講述跨//性//別者與其母親的獨幕劇。安灼拉成年後搬去格朗泰爾寬大卻被他搞得亂糟糟的公寓居住，格朗泰爾在荷蘭待了得有九十天，安灼拉在空窗期給青少年演員保護協會拍宣傳片，補高中課程，也抽時間回家陪父母。他們問起他讀大學的打算，安灼拉則回答，「算了。」

「打起精神，」他父親說，「明天沒事的話，跟我去青訓營看孩子們踢球。」

「不了，」安灼拉沒精打采的說，「我只是有點想念他。」

他母親表演了個逼真的 **孩子開竅了** 的表情，說，「我們知道。」

格朗泰爾回國當天安灼拉坐珂賽特的車去接他。當時珂賽特已經接手大部份管理格朗泰爾經紀約的工作。他穿著他那部劇的週邊連帽衫，也許在飛機上違背規則喝了點香檳，他放下行李箱來擁抱安灼拉並吻他。他們三人都打扮得很低調，這樣的景象在機場也並不稀奇。珂賽特接過登機證還有公司給的差旅費信用卡收好，格朗泰爾的父親就在此時從某個地方出現；他比往年更加癡肥，渾身酒氣，蠻橫地扯住格朗泰爾劈頭蓋臉斥罵，那些沒有章法的言語攻擊最終指向一個重點，「畜生，你他媽有膽子不匯款給我。」

格朗泰爾阻止珂賽特喊機場保安，從他父親的龐大手掌裡抽身，冷靜地說，「我寧可火化鈔票也不浪費在你身上。」

他扔下這句話，拉起安灼拉準備走開，他父親見狀便嘲諷，「你傍好大款就忘了自己父親是吧，小pi精，就是這個妖精把你搞的顛三倒四，你脫了－」

「離他遠點。」安灼拉對中年酒鬼大聲地說。附近的人認出他們來，機場保安卻因為沒有發生實質危險事件而未曾出手。

格朗泰爾又拉了下安灼拉，低聲說道，「走吧。」

「pi精。倆pi精。」格朗泰爾的父親嘲弄，「撒謊可不是好孩子，只有我知道你們都是騙子，你們睡，兩條滾錢的蛆，你尿褲子，你－」

珂賽特推走格朗泰爾，對保安懇求，「請您們帶走他吧。」

「安琪，」格朗泰爾說，「走吧。」

「我賭你讓他叉//得爽到翻白眼。」他父親說。

這就他媽越過安灼拉的底線了。他往前走了幾步，聽見保安讓格朗泰爾的父親離開的瞬間回頭，揮拳擊中對方的鼻梁，格朗泰爾的父親咧區著摔倒，安灼拉推開來攔他的人，過去一腳踢在酒鬼心窩口，他為了拍片接受過的格鬥訓練起了效果，安灼拉瞄準他的咽喉來了一記，格朗泰爾的父親嗆咳不已，安灼拉往他的臉揮拳頭直到格朗泰爾使了更大的勁推開他。

「停下來，」格朗泰爾說，「他不值得你這麼幹。」

「可是你值得。」安灼拉還沒說完就被機場保安逮進小黑屋，路人用手機錄下來的畫面也許已經被新聞採用了。他的手機被沒收，因此他的父母沒機會痛罵他。他手上全是淤青。半個鐘頭後馬呂斯帶來現款，用十分鐘跟他對好台詞，把安灼拉保出去，愛潘妮把太陽眼鏡架在他的鼻樑把他拉進褓姆車。珂賽特在前排座連繫公關，格朗泰爾在最後一排後座看安灼拉的手，馬呂斯座進副駕讓司機開車，而愛潘妮揪著安灼拉的耳朵對他破口大罵。

「白馬小王子!放你娘的屁!讓你走你為什麼不走!」她說，「給你顆金星!你個模範學生就找自己男朋友的老爸動手!你怎麼對你的觀眾交代?你他媽讓我怎麼對你媽媽交代?」

「推上炸了，」格朗泰爾翻著手機大笑，「還他媽一面倒，聽聽這個，他們說安琪是除魔大天使。」

珂賽特越過愛潘妮的頭頂對他說，「你可別來添亂了，祖宗。」

古費拉克則給安灼拉發消息為他的行為點讚。事情後續了結的很快，馬呂斯以當眾人身攻擊罪起訴格朗泰爾的父親，對方則控告安灼拉蓄意傷人。珂賽特提供出更多格朗泰爾被他父親言語侮//辱的證據，格朗泰爾也出庭作證。輿論倒是沒有異議的全盤支持安灼拉。最後法官判安灼拉賠付醫藥費，開文書給格朗泰爾的簽約公司讓珂賽特提前正式接掌管理格朗泰爾的工作，並開立禁令讓他父親不能出現在距離他五十公尺內的範圍。審訊期間安灼拉再度被禁足在父母家，若李還被請出醫院到他家裡出診。他的雙親沒有譴責安灼拉揍人，他們譴責的是他的思想短淺。

「他羞辱他，」安灼拉辯解，「你們也看見視頻了，他羞辱格朗泰爾，那是誹謗、公開場合人身攻擊－」

他父親打斷他，「你應該把問題交給律師還有我們，而不是靠暴力解決。你不是這樣的人，但你做的是 **反應** (react)而不是 **回應** (respond)。你自己想想這裡頭有什麼差異。」

公關建議他們乘機休個假到國外避風頭。要讓格朗泰爾的父親在不被暗殺的前提下完全消失在公眾視野並不容易，這件事得由專業人士來擺平。因此兩經紀公司開會給格朗泰爾和安灼拉買了他們得自己承擔費用的一個月度假行程，經紀人禁止他們在任何社交平台上傳旅行照片，在班機較少的午夜開自己的車送他們到機場好避開想追車偷拍的小報記者。

「把這個月當成真正的度假，」安灼拉的母親對他們說，「除了你們自己，什麼都別管。」

因此安灼拉結結實實過了清閒無事，每天只管吃飯玩耍睡覺的大半個月，這是從他五歲入行以來至今沒有過的奢侈。格朗泰爾對於能擺脫他父親感到很愉快，他給安灼拉的手指上藥膏化掉最後一點瘀青，笑嘻嘻對他說，「我不該對你說這個，不過謝謝，你幹了我這輩子唯一一件想幹卻沒膽子幹的事。我愛你。」

「我也愛你。」安灼拉回答。

他帶格朗泰爾去看雜誌社的取景地，格朗泰爾在那些地點給他們拍了堆根本不能發出去給人羨慕的自拍合照。讓他們全家一起拍照的主意是雜誌社主編想的，他父親還好，安灼拉在拍攝現場分分鐘被他母親的氣場跟業務能力輾壓，不僅自信受到打擊還覺得自己在他父母之間很多餘。格朗泰爾被這個故事逗的哈哈大笑。

「至少你在這方面足夠輾壓我們這一輩當中的很多人。」他說。格朗泰爾說的是今年的雜誌九月刊邀請他們幾個青年演員去拍攝男裝，攝影師得不斷讓分明不是站C位也已經足夠收斂的安灼拉再收斂點。那陣子古費拉克利用莫里哀戲劇獎(Nuit des Molieres)的獲獎感言宣布他跟自己經紀人死會的事還在飯圈熱議，公白飛反正從工作以來就單管古費拉克一個，也就沒有受到任何影響。

那個月他們把威尼斯逛了個遍，行程的最後十天住在麗都酒店。格朗泰爾畫掉三大本空白畫冊又在當地買新的，他畫畫時安灼拉不是拍風景照就是在各個社交軟件衝浪。有些遊客在遠的模糊的偷拍照打上他們名字的話題標籤疑問這是不是他們本人。大小新聞台的官推都還留著機場事件圍觀群眾不同角度拍攝的視頻，他們幾個朋友發表措辭得體的長文回應這個事件，古費拉克寫的最長，他在他的推文裡列舉數件有證據可查的往事說明格朗泰爾被自己父親當香餑餑賣的歷史。

「這個傻寶寶，」格朗泰爾瀏覽過推文，說道，「他自己的爸爸比我的還糟呢。幸好公白飛把監護權搶過來了。」

「你公司為什麼同意你父親當你的經紀人這麼長的時間?」安灼拉問道。

那個整天他們都在酒店外的沙灘，拿著打印下來的劇本在沙灘散步著讀。安灼拉十九歲的生日前夕，格朗泰爾拿來一對中指戒，他們戴上就忘了銀戒指不好保養，他們在沙灘牽手散步，走不動了就回有救生員管理的遮陽棚隔間休息。下午四點半已經出現夕陽，白晝的陽光與剛出現的紫金色暮光融合成完美的自然色調，海洋表層的反光彷彿萬花筒裡的彩色琉璃。格朗泰爾從背後圈著安灼拉，把下巴擱在他的肩膀欣賞自然景觀。安灼拉聆聽風聲的同時也清楚聽見格朗泰爾心跳的聲音。

「他們說家長永遠比外人更能為未成年演員考慮。」格朗泰爾說，「剛開始的確如此，只是有的劇本就是會走反路。」

「大寫的R，」安灼拉反手擼擼他雜毛似的頭髮，「我很抱歉。他畢竟是你父親。」

「你要再對我道一次歉我就真的生氣了。」格朗泰爾說，「快看那邊，我打賭潘通(Pantone)的最厲害的調色牛人也調不出這個時間的太陽顏色。愛爾蘭人說這樣的太陽是彩虹的盡頭來的。」

「你要說的時間的盡頭吧。」

「差不多是那個意思。」格朗泰爾說，「對了，安琪，等你二十歲，我們結婚。」

安灼拉微笑起來。格朗泰爾的手在他身上沒正經規矩過幾次，安灼拉伸手到襯衫下，握住格朗泰爾的手。

「本來我打算等到明年，我自己開口。」他說，「結果你先說了。」

金色的陽光把格朗泰爾的眼睛曬得更像淺褐色，海浪沖上沙灘發出柔美的沙沙聲，格朗泰爾還在用爵士俱樂部這瓶味道奇怪的香水過菸酒乾癮，安灼拉吻他時他們都控制不住笑。或許這是托馬斯‧曼在他的作品裡曾經想寫卻沒有真正動筆的細節。

機場事件帶來的話題在他們出國那個月被公關擺平。假期結束後他們回巴黎，格朗泰爾去戒酒醫院探視過父親，蹦蹦跳跳回到劇院進行新劇排練前的讀本工作。安灼拉的母親無比樂意地友情出演塔奇奧的母親(台詞加起來不滿一頁)，安灼拉萬萬沒想到自己媽媽牛逼起來就沒他這個專業演員什麼事了。造型師給演員做好定妝當天，穿著二十世紀初南歐富家子裝束的格朗泰爾狂笑著給果然穿上英式水手服的安灼拉還有他做波蘭貴婦裝扮，在束身衣裡呼吸自如的母親拍了一百張合照。

*一人血書求哪位大導演把魂斷威尼斯弄個塔奇奧視角的翻拍我傾家蕩產贊助!


	9. Chapter 9

在這件事上他們達成不能更統一的共識：不論是給格朗泰爾寫傳記或回憶錄都無比荒謬。

「我就是這麼告訴他們。」珂賽特說，「出版社那兒的意願還是挺高的，如果接下來你改變主意，隨時可以告訴我。」

「我才不幹。」格朗泰爾氣咻咻地啃掉營養午餐裡的水煮白麵，「別把把我搞得像波拿巴還是什麼十全老人似的，要回憶去看我的IMDB，要傳記去看維基百科。」

「禁止消費格朗泰爾。」安灼拉說，「人還在這裡好好的，誰再提這種破邀約誰倒店。」

「我告訴過妳了，寶貝兒。」愛潘妮說。

珂賽特有百分之九十九點九九的概率早就料到格朗泰爾會對出版商的邀約做出這樣的回應，她在記事本寫好回絕話的草稿，拿出裝合同材料的信封。安灼拉端走營養午餐的空托盤放在病房門口的鐵櫃子上，他們離開的期間護工就會來收走空盤換上罐裝營養劑。安灼拉拿畫有刻度的水壺給他，加過電解質片的水精準控制在三百毫升，注射化療藥劑前喝掉這壺水能幫助格朗泰爾今天晚上嘔吐的不那麼慘烈。新式標靶療法對他的肝臟起的效用並不顯著，安灼拉也還沒有把必須動臨時手術的真正原因告訴格朗泰爾；若李或許低估了安灼拉親自看真實醫療相片的能耐，格朗泰爾的膽囊讓CT掃出隨時可能引發急性炎症，有指甲蓋那樣大的結石，這就是他愈來愈常感到上腹腔疼痛的原因。

愛潘妮安排安灼拉照常到外頭工作，以免他們同時消失的時間過久引起人們懷疑。朋友們就在他的工作日輪流來瞧格朗泰爾。手術安排的日子撞上安灼拉得去片場的時候，他完成該日的拍攝任務，收到弗以伊的消息說手術完成的挺順利，病人醒了正在氧氣罩下喊疼。

「阿波羅，我要死了，」格朗泰爾在弗以伊開擴音的手機對面呻吟，「我他媽太難了，挨刀子醒來還見不著止痛藥本藥，我就要死了。」

「你再說一次我就不回去瞧你。」安灼拉說。格朗泰爾沉默了，弗以伊沒良心地笑了。

針對他肺部的療程一走完格朗泰爾就纏著經紀人給他找戲約，珂賽特挨不過這頓胡攪蠻纏，從大堆片商懇求她送到格朗泰爾眼前讓他看一眼的劇本裡挑中一部迷你影集的不露臉配角。《西部世界》式的劇情解構了現實世界與虛擬實境的界線，格朗泰爾為了能演上反派大佬答應全程戴著外星人似的大面具表演對他來說戲份少的叫人不滿的角色。他裹著電熱毯愉快地簽好所有合同，閱讀過醫療保險公司開的條款，安灼拉在這份條款的副本也簽了名。護士敲門進來通知格朗泰爾上樓，這回做輸液化療的時間需要三個鐘頭。

私人醫院的化療門診給每個病人都安排付費床位，診間裡甚至有電影台可看。有時格朗泰爾躺一會兒就又睡過去，有時他醒著。安灼拉發現他們在這幾個鐘頭內開始談論以前的事。格朗泰爾笑著說，「要是我們能再合演一次什麼就好了。」

「配音也是一樣的。」安灼拉說，「配音還可以在家裡工作。我去問問愛潘妮吧。」

電影台選在今天播放幾年前安灼拉參與演出的科幻電影，格朗泰爾驚坐而起差點甩掉輸液管，安灼拉摀住他的嘴禁止格朗泰爾迷弟嚎叫；所有病床均用綠色的布簾相隔，要是安灼拉沒給格朗泰爾手動消音，他會扯著嘶啞的嗓子喊醒整個診間的病人來看電視裡的安灼拉拿激光槍掃射機械仿生人。

「你知道，大寫的R，」

他等格朗泰爾冷靜下來躺回病床之後才說，「我也很想再同你演一次戲。」

「如果有誰把破特的倒楣孩子弄成法語版就好啦，」格朗泰爾微笑，「我就想看你演個蛇院大佬。前頭有人把你P成獅院，我在鷹院，公白飛是獾院，古費跑蛇院去了。」

安灼拉撫平格朗泰爾從家裡帶來蓋的毯子，說，「你安靜點，別浪費體力。」

「安琪，」格朗泰爾用沒插管子的手揉了把安灼拉的臉，說，「等我走了，你會想我嗎?」

安灼拉挑走掉在枕頭的幾根黑頭髮，握住格朗泰爾來揩他眼淚的手放在嘴唇邊親吻。

安灼拉不否認公白飛發表的 **世界上找不出第二個和古費拉克一樣堅強** 的人的說法，不過他也不完全同意此論點。格朗泰爾有他自己處理痛苦的方式。他們演完舞台版《魂斷威尼斯》，休息一陣子便接下新的戲約。托馬斯‧曼筆下塔奇奧沒有名字的朋友在新的劇本裡有了鮮活的形象(“羅密歐，在矯情的符號意義和北意地區清純與xing//感風晴之間的平衡，” 首演隔天劇評家在報紙評論欄如是評價格朗泰爾，”僅有這個沉浸於愛的少年能賦予他如此新生”)，加了可變光圈(Iris Diaphragm)的染色燈把淺黃色的光打在他們正頭頂，安灼拉在角色裡，他身穿黑白條紋平領海魂衫和白長褲，踩著舞台上的沙經過阿申巴赫面前，同樣在角色裡的格朗泰爾在阿申巴赫的目光追逐著他們到海岸另一端的時候親吻安灼拉的臉頰。那是同樣青春貌美的羅密歐對已然邁入暮年的阿申巴赫的挑畔，塔奇奧留意到陌生人的目光，當阿申巴赫在沙灘逝世，塔奇奧站在海水及腿的淺灘，回頭看見的並非羅密歐而是那個溫柔卻不知其名姓的目光，或者反之。安灼拉認為塔奇奧看見的是歪在沙灘涼椅的阿申巴赫，格朗泰爾認為他兩個都看見了。觀眾寫來分析劇終場景的文章足夠出一本論文集。

倒數第四次公演是晚場，白天彩排。安灼拉在道具間逮到想把躺椅順回家的格朗泰爾，才要開口批評就被格朗泰爾拖到戲服衣架後頭摁倒。幾年後安灼拉回想那驚險的三十分鐘，明白過來他願意那麼做並不是因為那樣很刺激而是因為跟他一起做壞事的是格朗泰爾，從而使整個事件更加刺激了。舞台助手進來取走沙灘涼椅，喊了幾次A卡演員的名字卻沒人回應，格朗泰爾一手扶著安灼拉的後腦勺，另一手掩住他的鼻子，安灼拉握緊衣架腳的同時還得把格朗泰爾的臉按在他的頸窩以免外頭的人聽見他們的舛//氣聲。也許他聽見了，那天他瞅格朗泰爾和安灼拉的眼神都有些閃躲。等舞台助手終於滾出道具間，格朗泰爾迅速搞定一切，安灼拉要臉的理智戰勝不要臉的本能，他揪住格朗泰爾的襯衫後領悶亨；進個人化妝間換戲服時，他才看見戲服遮不住的地方給格朗泰爾啃出一塊紅斑。他們在演出前來了這麼一遭的結果是，倒數第四次公演當晚整個飯圈給塔奇奧與羅密歐之間隱晦而洶湧的精神交流炸成煙花(安灼拉慶幸官攝的剪輯師沒有使用該次演出的錄像)。

《魂斷威尼斯》的首演期有四個月，演完格朗泰爾休息夠了，回到劇院扮演一名足球隊裡的shen//櫃。那幾年有很多類似題材的劇本，格朗泰爾的角色沒像《我的冠軍男友》裡的馬里奧或萊昂在衝突裡作出最後的抉擇，他打一開始就選擇錯誤，那是齣很不錯的當代悲劇。比當代悲劇更富有悲劇色彩的是格朗泰爾在真格足球員博須埃去看戲的那晚跌下台把腳踝搞脫臼了，而就在那個時候安灼拉剛簽片約準備去加拿大拍攝新的電影。

安灼拉收拾行李，格朗泰爾抱著拐杖楚楚可憐追問，「你會想我吧，阿波羅，我確定你會想我。我也會想你的，記得給我捎明信片。」

「少發神經。」安灼拉笑著說，「我去十個星期就回會來。」

「然後你就二十歲啦。」

「是啊，」安灼拉說，「我就二十歲了。」

「安琪，」格朗泰爾說，「過來。」

「你過來。」

格朗泰爾罵了句難聽的話，把枴杖當光劍作勢砍人。安灼拉學會了他那副賤里劍氣的笑容，把維C發泡錠放進行李箱，這才過去讓坐在沙發正中央的格朗泰爾吻他。

「前幾天我才覺得時間過得特別快，」格朗泰爾微笑，「這下子時間又是零點二五倍速那麼慢了。」

「等我回來。」安灼拉吻了下他的鼻尖，「這段時間其他人會來瞧你，你可別亂搞事。」

接著，等安灼拉入境加拿大，坐車前往酒店的路上，他打開手機看見格朗泰爾不僅發了張他把裹他腳踝的石膏搞成彩繪的傑作還發出一張新照片。那只天鵝絨盒子原本被收在書房，格朗泰爾不僅提前打開盒子還給裡頭的戒指拍照，提前週知觀眾他即將死會的同時還艾特安灼拉。古費拉克在評論裡給他們豎//中///指，其他第一時間看見新推文的關注者陷入兩極化的失戀或狂歡。幾分鐘後愛潘妮發給他一張另一個角度拍攝的戒指盒，在消息裡寫著，「雖然對新片子的宣傳沒用但是你回應下R吧。」

生無可戀的安灼拉先回覆父母的消息確認格朗泰爾說的是真的，把愛潘妮給的照片也發佈出去並艾特格朗泰爾，第一個來評論的熱安打出整排花束圖案。那個夜晚安灼拉在渥太華的酒店試圖克服時差睡上幾個鐘頭，然而他清醒地躺在床上數天花板的格子，在腦海裡詳列他們的婚禮該邀請哪些人。出人意料的是格朗泰爾沒打算弄形式主義，當他們在視頻通話談到這件事，他告訴安灼拉最理想的流程是他們領好證就撇下到民政局觀禮的親友躲回家。(最後實際情況差不多，不過他們是躲回安灼拉在巴黎郊外的老家)

「去睡覺。」通話的結尾安灼拉對格朗泰爾說。

格朗泰爾攤攤手，「睡不著，我畫點畫分散下精神。你最好去補個覺，你看起來太睏了。」

「我也睡不太好。」安灼拉捧著手機，輕咳幾聲說道，「大寫的R，我想你了。」

格朗泰爾把印在指尖的吻放在手機前置鏡頭，微笑，「我也很想你，我的太陽。」

在加拿大拍攝的科幻電影是安灼拉職業生涯裡的一個突破性角色，他在那個看完全片還是分不清身處現實還是殺戮遊戲的世界扮演一名領任務殺人的傭兵或是有藥癮的電玩上癮者。讀劇本時安灼拉以為自己幹掉的是危害人類的機械仿生人，實際拍攝時他發現導演讓他掃射的是沙漠戰區的無辜百姓。等到電影上映，安灼拉看完正片又看了彩蛋還是沒弄明白究竟死的是現實裡的鴉//片鬼還是遊戲裡的傭兵。

「不論死的是誰，」古費拉克在拍攝的休息時間對跑去探班的安灼拉說，「你演的都他媽的太好了。安琪親愛的，你成功震撼了我的眼球。」

格朗泰爾則發起牢騷，「星戰什麼時後能再翻拍?讓我去裡面演個收垃圾的掃地機也成。要不求求漫威爸爸讓我去演鈦甲人(Titanium Man)也可以!」

「你扮演了 **鐵面人** ，」安灼拉咬牙切齒，「你有什麼好不滿意的?」

格朗泰爾則把綴著花里胡哨蕾絲的戲服外套扔在安灼拉臉上。加拿大的拍攝任務進行到第六週的同時，安灼拉的幾個朋友開始拍攝由文化部贊助的六集路易十四歷史劇。嚴格意義上那部迷你劇集的浪漫色彩過多而失去歷史嚴謹度，熱安飾演了大約是法國影史上最招人喜愛的王弟，上得廳堂下得戰場，美貌如花又猛不可擋；古費拉克扮演的青年期路易十四在前兩集招了不少黑，觀眾在第三集公播後開始實名向他道歉。他們那部影集採用的是大仲馬的說法，格朗泰爾扮演的博福爾公爵(duc de Beaufort)[1]被批評為太劇場化，嚴苛點的影評還形容他成了全劇的敗筆，那篇評論發表過後幾個鐘頭就被影迷斥罵的不得不修改重發(“他有三分之二的戲份都戴著面具，不看演職員表根本看不出來是R!”影迷這樣反駁)。

格朗泰爾看完全劇，笑嘻嘻對安灼拉說，「我承認我演的爛透了，不需要安慰我，我的阿波羅，接下來就等你的聖茹斯特啦。」

「誰戴著鐵殼面具能不演的誇張點，」安灼拉回答，「你演的夠好了。」

格朗泰爾把手蓋在安灼拉的眼睛，好一會兒才拿開。他笑著說，「安琪，把你的濾鏡摘下來。」

安灼拉拿戴上無名指戒的左手揍他。距離他們結婚過去幾週，文化部贊助的歷史劇第二部分開機，對於文化部內定安灼拉扮演聖茹斯特的事實似乎沒人感到意外或不公平。第二部分有十集，安灼拉演出的五個集數在隆冬開機，格朗泰爾在片場過完聖誕節便患上重度傷風，他拖著感冒慶祝新年又慶祝古費拉克即將扮演他試鏡失敗的法語版約翰管家[2]，好不容易在一月底痊癒了，咳嗽再也沒有好過。

注:

[1]沒彎在太陽王音樂劇裡的角色，是路易的私生子表哥，大仲馬認為鐵面人的真實身份是博福爾公爵，在《三個火槍手》跟《鐵面人》裡均有提及。

[2]奥古斯特·斯特林堡(August Strindberg)戲劇《茱麗小姐》裡的渣男，冏林在2014年的電影版扮演過此角。


	10. Chapter 10

BGM又來了: [Jason Wade- You Belong to Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1BYV_NWFW0)

格朗泰爾對他父親的情感是複雜的，如同古費拉克偶然提起他父親時仍會有些抹除不了的舊日傷痛重新找上他。公白飛有他把古費拉克照料成天天傻笑的快樂寶寶的辦法，也就有他也力所不及的地方。當時路易十四歷史劇的幾位主演上訪談節目，扮演奧地利的安娜的女演員讚揚了幾句古費拉克對十幾歲的皇帝心理變化的掌握程度，主持人則問起古費拉克是不是借鑒自己的經歷；那是個完全無心的問題，格朗泰爾在紅沙發裡警覺的直起身子，古費拉克看看跟他沒有任何對手戲的路易十三，眨眨泛紅過後很快恢復原狀的眼睛，回答，「我的經歷比起路易的經歷不值一提。在他的位置，王冠的重量會使很多我們認為的大事變得像羽毛一樣輕。」

坐他旁邊的熱安輕輕碰了下古費拉克的肩膀。該段訪談播出過後幾天，心碎了的飯圈翻出 **他只是個男孩** 這個陳舊的話題標籤在推特刷屏。

「安琪，你得出去透透氣，」古費拉克說，「我們會看好R。」

「過幾分鐘得餵他喝營養劑，還有換藥，」安灼拉說，「換過我再出去。」

公白飛凝視了會心跳檢測器，把格朗泰爾的手放進毛毯下蓋好。

「他會好的。」公白飛溫和的對安灼拉說，「R的體力好的很，他會醒來。」

安灼拉勉強微笑一下，將目光轉回格朗泰爾臉上。他睡得很沉，緊急手術切除一部份已經壞了的肺部組織後，格朗泰爾睡了兩個星期。他們在家裡進行的外國電影配音工作停下來，而格朗泰爾生病了的事實無法避免地被他的影迷知道了。公關最大程度縮小謠言猜測的疾病內容，配音公司找來幾個與格朗泰爾的聲線相似的配音員試著補上進度卻效果不佳。安灼拉想給他們推薦聲音不像格朗泰爾但台詞功底同樣好的古費拉克，他堅持著沒吭聲，除非情況是最壞的那一種，安灼拉堅持要讓格朗泰爾配完他的角色。配音公司做出讓步也開了三個月的延緩期限。

若李得到短暫空檔，來給格朗泰爾換輸液的藥袋，看護工用醫院配好的營養方子灌進插在格朗泰爾胃裡的管子，能讓人抱點希望的是灌進去的營養方子都被吸收消化了。

「疼。」格朗泰爾在手術後短暫的清醒期對安灼拉費勁地說。安灼拉想讓他用點嗎啡，格朗泰爾又費力地擠出拒絕的字眼。

於是安灼拉說，「沒事，我在這兒呢。」

那天凌晨格朗泰爾陷入昏迷，檢測他心率波動的機器警鈴大作，值班醫生帶著護士跑進來。安灼拉在病房角落看護士拿軟管順著格朗泰爾的鼻腔送進胃裡，他覺得這個現存的已知世界就要成為灰燼。

公白飛勸動安灼拉讓他離開病房到醫院外頭呼吸點乾淨空氣，他來到走廊卻碰見他的父母，便跟他們又回到病房。

「你們昨天才來，」安灼拉說，「都說了讓你們別忙，我看著他就成了。」

「說什麼呢。」他父親說。(安灼拉有點兒懷疑哪怕是他本人生病挨刀子他們也不會這麼緊張)

五分鐘後安灼拉被自己母親輦出病房命令他去散步。安灼拉決定去醫院的餐廳吃點管飽的東西，他走樓梯步行到中庭，又是他母親打電話用驚恐的語氣喊他上樓。安灼拉的心跳在半秒鐘內加速到讓險些他在電梯裡暈倒，他跑回病房，顯然他看起來實在狼狽，格朗泰爾咧開嘴，檢測儀在他哼哧哼哧笑起來的當兒發出心跳過快的警示音。

「嗨。」他對安灼拉說。

這個瞬間有絕對的資格在安灼拉的人生佔據高光時刻，他想對他母親痛訴她差點把他嚇沒命，又想去打躺在病床裡笑容不能更幸災樂禍的格朗泰爾。公白飛不動聲色阻止即將笑出聲音破壞氣氛的古費拉克，安灼拉站在原地思考到底要先吼自己親媽還是先揍自己的伴侶。最後他令人遺憾地什麼都沒做。

安灼拉來到病床邊，彎身吻格朗泰爾的額頭，對他說，「嗨。」

格朗泰爾給安灼拉說的第一句完整話就是 **嗨** 。吃了鎮靜藥開始缺精神的古費拉克把他踹進酒店房間，萊菈小姑娘沉浸在美好的同人世界，隨口打過招呼把臉埋回手機屏幕。那個時候安灼拉很肯定自己永遠不會同格朗泰爾成為古費拉克的朋友之外的關係。那部賣的特好的合家歡摩登家庭電影撤換導演帶來的間歇期間古費拉克強拉他們兩個上巴黎皇宮十刷同一部音樂劇。格朗泰爾對安灼拉 **嗨** 到第十一次那天，古費拉克在中場休息時間出去接電話，安灼拉摸出手機看消息，格朗泰爾則伸了個長長的懶腰舒展四肢。

「我不知道他們為什麼一定要拿英格蘭的東西當音樂劇題材，一個羅茱就夠看的，」他對安灼拉抱怨，「我是說，是啊，亞瑟王，托馬斯‧馬洛里是給人整理出一本書那麼多的故事集，那也不表示鴿子就得拿人家的東西寫劇。我們不是有《羅蘭之歌》嗎，把莫里哀寫的戲改成音樂劇不香嗎。」

「鴿子是誰?」安灼拉問道。

「德芙‧阿提亞，」格朗泰爾說，「就這部劇的製作人。我發誓下次古費還讓我來看這玩意兒我就沒收他的貓。」

安灼拉同意這個辦法，也說，「把《九三年》寫成音樂劇似乎也挺好。」

格朗泰爾笑嘻嘻，「雨果聽了會很高興的。」

過了幾天他們捱過陪古費拉克第十二刷，決定讓他付點代價。格朗泰爾把配音製片公司的聯繫人號碼給安灼拉，讓他去試錄。安灼拉得到來自羅馬的又一部穿靴子的貓動畫裡的邪惡白蓮花綿羊的配音工作，格朗泰爾配了靴貓俠的音。他們在錄音間捏著嗓子撒潑賣萌，對拍攝幕後花絮的攝像頭豎大拇指，等到整個配音工程結束才告訴古費拉克他錯過了什麼。半個月內古費拉克沒跟他們說過話，安灼拉則真正同格朗泰爾交上朋友。後來發生的所有事也就都有跡可循地合理了。

安灼拉沒等到有人製作音樂劇版的《九三年》給他看或寫出舞台劇版給他參演，他就等著哪個電影或電視導演決定啟用這本相對冷門的雨果著作。他扮演過甘尼梅德後又試鏡過幾個話劇角色，並遭遇職業生涯內被否定最多次的時期。格朗泰爾安慰他，安灼拉沮喪地看見格朗泰爾剛演完一部戲就又收到新的邀約，一來還來仨。格朗泰爾把俄狄浦斯讓給熱安又把瑟瑞亞(Cherea)[1]讓給古費拉克，他自己到書店買回三個校訂本《哈姆雷特》配翻譯成法語的劇本研究。他在那個版本裡扮演雷厄提斯，還複印劇本讓安灼拉陪他在家裡自行演練。當時試鏡再度失敗的安灼拉被他那種興致打擊到了，格朗泰爾揉揉他的頭說，「我在這兒呢，別傷心了。」

「就一配角，」安灼拉這樣問他，「你花這麼大力氣讀校訂本有什麼用。」

「本來我也不想演雷厄提斯，」格朗泰爾說，「也是他們找不到人來問我。既然接了就把人演好，配角也要有排面的，特別是雷厄提斯還死//了全//家，他是個很有意思的傢伙。」

「你想演哈姆雷特?」

「何瑞修(Horatio)，」格朗泰爾說，「我最想演何瑞修。當然啦，要是你能演何瑞修，我就敢扮演哈姆雷特。要不咱們反過來也成。」

格朗泰爾一個人能撐起一台戲或分裂成七八個角色配音好一部外國片子卻喜歡自己找些配角去演，安灼拉得等到他們在亞維儂藝術節共同演出《奠酒人》方才體會格朗泰爾在這些配角下的功夫。他在皮拉德斯的角色裡陪伴俄瑞斯特回到故鄉當面與他母親對峙，埃斯庫羅斯沒有給皮拉德斯寫的台詞全在格朗泰爾的眼角眉梢乃至於最細微的手指移動，他的眼神是個安灼拉不認識的陌生人。他是俄瑞斯特的摯友，當俄瑞斯特被母親動之以情而猶豫，皮拉德斯沒有逼迫他下手弒姆也沒有為俄瑞斯特的軟弱發怒。他只是告訴俄瑞斯特在他的人之常情與天賦的使命之間找到他自己的選擇。

「寧與世界為敵，勿逆神諭。」他對俄瑞斯特這麼說，他真誠、信仰神諭，他為他的摯友痛心卻更明白這是助他擺脫家族宿命的唯一一條道路。那樣熾如烈火又穩勝磐石的目光。陷在角色裡的安灼拉把格朗泰爾這個人忘個精光，他舉劍殺害克莉婷尼特拉，為被謀害的父親復了仇。

二十天內他們演十五場同樣的戲，末場結束安灼拉換衣服洗臉，玩了會保衛蘿卜找回他自己。格朗泰爾不在更衣間，安灼拉沿途問人，最後在觀眾席找到還穿著戲服，拿手托腮幫子，面對舞台出神的格朗泰爾。

「安琪?」他問。

「大寫的R，」安灼拉說，「我們該走了。」

「安琪。」格朗泰爾自顧自說著也沒瞧他，安灼拉晃晃他，格朗泰爾又過了幾分鐘才笑瞇瞇回頭，說，「行了，出戲了。走吧。」

他們等到又過去兩年才又在多瑙劇院同台，格朗泰爾的確試鏡上了哈姆雷特，只不過是《君臣人子小命嗚呼》裡的哈姆雷特，安灼拉扮演吉爾登斯坦，熱安扮演羅森克蘭茲。末場放飛日他們兩個小人互換角色台詞卻沒有觀眾發現。古費拉克在貴賓席對他們的荒謬悲劇笑的嘴痛。

通常安灼拉認為出戲太慢對演員本身是種不必要的消耗。格朗泰爾在那部十幾年後將仍被各種主義者爭論不休的巴黎皇宮版《強種(The Strong Breed)》扮演伊曼(Eman)[1]的時候，安灼拉卻希望格朗泰爾能慢點出戲。他父親在借酒醫院去世當天，他們在休假日按照計畫去看巴阿雷所在的水晶宮主場踢博須埃所在的大巴黎然後去參觀弗以伊跟幾個一起辭職單幹的同事剛成立的布景工作室。途中他看見手機顯示父親的未接來電卻沒有撥回去，等到晚間八點，戒酒醫院的總機打給格朗泰爾通知他們搶救他父親失敗。

太多相關的問題迎面倒向他，格朗泰爾找來律師和他的經紀人幫忙，白天他們處理後事，晚間安灼拉在沉默中擁抱安靜的格朗泰爾。他父親沒有留遺囑，馬呂斯按照該按照公法辦理的事項辦妥格朗泰爾不歸父親管後一直擱著沒處理的財務問題，不能更簡單的告別式在市立殯儀館舉行。參加的只有安灼拉、珂賽特以及馬呂斯。火化的骨灰讓格朗泰爾直接送進殯儀館的儲藏間。安灼拉在門外等他，格朗泰爾走出來，在水槽用滅菌洗手液洗過手，對安灼拉露出龐大的笑臉，然後問珂賽特，「最近有什麼新戲?」

於是珂賽特把巴黎皇宮的邀約給他。那齣本該是批判尼日利亞封建迷信的民族劇被製作方把背景改到羅馬統治時期的高盧地區，公演後文化//歧//示的臭名被全體卡司演技爆棚的美名蓋過去。

當時安灼拉在給一檔社會觀察記錄片錄解說，為了準時送格朗泰爾到劇院上班匆忙回到家，發現格朗泰爾渾身酒氣趴在客廳的玻璃桌，旁邊的白蘭地空瓶一滴不剩。安灼拉拿走空瓶，在廚房發現還有整箱新的酒。

「就這次，安琪，」格朗泰爾被安灼拉揪起來，把頭靠著安灼拉的胸口，兩手纏在他的邀，吸著鼻子說，「我就再喝這次。就這幾天，阿波羅，求你了。」

安灼拉就是在那一刻明白自己永遠不可能像公白飛那樣心狠手辣。他見過古費拉克戒菸期間被公白飛反鎖在小黑屋的模樣也見過格朗泰爾戒藥那會遭了多少罪。那只是酒，不是葉子也不是粉，而格朗泰爾需要忘記的事太多了。

「喝吧，」安灼拉說，「手機給我，我給你請假。」

「你他媽跟我開玩笑。」格朗泰爾說，「我快遲到了，送我去劇院，趕緊的。」

那就是格朗泰爾自己治自己的辦法。他出門前沖過冷水澡，兩個鐘頭的演出時間內整個劇組沒人瞧出他酩酊大醉。安灼拉掛著訪客識別證在後台過道緊盯他在台上蹦達，在戲裡格朗泰爾忘記一切，伊曼的孤獨沖淡格朗泰爾的痛苦，伊曼的父親代替了格朗泰爾自己的父親教導他坦然面對傷痛。下戲回家的格朗泰爾獨自待在客廳瞪牆，直到午夜才回臥室。他那部戲的末場有很多飯拍被放在油管，安灼拉仍是在過道看見格朗泰爾徹頭徹尾成為他的角色，他追逐他父親的影像，那句被他在平靜的哽咽中說出來的台詞說服了整個劇院現場和電視機前看直播的觀眾，也說服了學院裡憤怒的後//殖//民理論家。

「父親，我是您的兒子。」他說。就像個支離破碎的承擔者(the carrier)。

("高盧還是尼日利亞，那還重要嗎?"某個立場強烈的理論家離開劇院對來問他觀後感的文藝記者說，"他把整部《強種》的核心淬鍊出來了，那是整個世界人類共有的，他的情感雄渾而崇高。")

到了謝幕才有人發現格朗泰爾入戲深的不對勁。他木著臉鞠躬，連全體演員後退一步讓他單獨接受觀眾鼓掌也沒有發現，等到觀眾席瞄準他拋去大把糖果雨，格朗泰爾在那些日子裡頭一回真正笑了起來，並同扮演他父親的演員握手擁抱。安灼拉等到大幕放下，格朗泰爾濕著臉跑進後台過道，把滿臉舞台妝糊在安灼拉的肩窩。附近有人吹了聲口哨。

那時安灼拉想把格朗泰爾揉碎了放進他自己的骨血，他摁著格朗泰爾汗津津的頭耳語，「幹的漂亮。我們回家。」

「我愛你。」格朗泰爾也耳語，「安琪，我愛你。」

那年夏季的末尾他們在人煙稀少的希臘帕特莫斯島(Patmos)。那是郵輪公司提供的一個渡假行程，安灼拉想把格朗泰爾從伊曼裡完整抽離出來；他陪格朗泰爾在島上到處找景點寫生，把行程結束必須寫代言遊記的工作留給自己。或許安灼拉做錯了，格朗泰爾的戒酒課程加上安灼拉的高壓禁酒令本來很有效果，那大半年裡他卻縱容格朗泰爾在每個演出日喝掉半瓶白蘭地(以及在休息日一天喝六瓶啤酒)。或許他做錯了，但安灼拉會為格朗泰爾終究走不出他跟他父親最後的情感牽扯而自我譴責。

「你沒什麼好自責的，」格朗泰爾在他們坐在山丘的石頭道路看海的時候，對安灼拉說，「你在這兒，這就很夠，我知道有總那麼一刻你會把我拉回來。」

安灼拉吹著海面吹上路的風，嘆了口氣，「你怎麼就敢確定我不會扔著你不管。」

「我拍了跑車廣告卻還是沒考駕照，」格朗泰爾笑著說，「你曾經停止勸我去考試嗎?」

「那是兩回事。」安灼拉說。格朗泰爾洗過沒有熨燙的襯衫皺兮兮的，安灼拉伸手拉好給風掀起來的衣襬，就是單手環在他的腰際。

「一回事。」格朗泰爾說，「天，阿波羅，我剛才發現我忘記以前沒有你的日子我都幹什麼去了。」

安灼拉有些難為情。遠方稀薄的浪潮聲填滿那沉默的片刻，安灼拉想了會他跑出家門到警局門口強吻格朗泰爾那天的早上自己還做過什麼事。他望向盯著他的格朗泰爾，回答，「說實話，我也忘了跟你在一塊兒之前我都在做什麼。」

當時格朗泰爾的表情活像個看見自己名字在考試成績單最頂的學生，安灼拉覺得沒有格朗泰爾的生活肯定是種連喪屍都會感到無趣的生活。話又說回來，某年格朗泰爾在萬聖節扮成喪屍從沙發後頭竄出來嚇他，安灼拉也是下過狠手揍他的。

「如果沒有科學，就是說如果你是古代人，你覺得海平面的盡頭會是哪裡?」格朗泰爾瞇起雙眼眺望海洋，問道

當時地中海的海面呈現一種微妙的複像，陽光浮在海水表層，海平面最遠的交界分不清是白金色還是藍色。

「也許是時間的啟始點吧。」安灼拉說。原先他想給格朗泰爾說幾句實話並對此向他道歉，而當他們突然聊起離開巴黎前經紀人給他們接的新劇，安灼拉就把那樁事又忘記了。

注:

[1]加謬戲劇《卡里古拉》（Caligula）裡的重要配角

[2] The Strong Breed: 尼日利亞作家Wole Soyinka作。特好看一部劇。看不著吃虧看了不上當大家都快去看(突然安利


	11. Chapter 11

BGM似乎過份了: [Westlife- Talk Me Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwoEW1G132I)

後來，當安灼拉坐在黑暗裡聆聽時鐘指針走動的聲音，他又開始回想強吻事件發生的下午，格朗泰爾在公寓裡的這個位置給安灼拉說的話。他將格朗泰爾穿了十年還不肯換的連帽衫抱在胸前，嗅到爵士俱樂部這支香水沁入衣料纖維的氣味，聞起來像香菸和酒再摻點油畫顏料的混合物。前三年有陣子安灼拉為了拍電影在倫敦、華盛頓、首爾等地來回飛行後碰上倒時差失眠的問題，格朗泰爾在凌晨兩點突然發現他沒在床上，靠著手機照明摸黑到客廳，他揉揉安灼拉的腦袋，坐下來同他裹一條舊得起線團子的毛毯，不說小話就安安靜靜互相靠著直到安灼拉給毯子下的暖意哄睡。

當時格朗泰爾享受了會震驚的採訪隊伍用閃光攝像機拍攝他們親吻彼此，招了輛車把安灼拉帶回那時他還一個人住的公寓。這裡清潔翻修前被格朗泰爾放了雜亂的畫作，沒有塞好的光碟盒隨時都要從架子掉出來，他演戲的劇本散落在各個想不到的角落，煙灰缸堆滿了就等保母來清理。格朗泰爾開窗子透氣，在安灼拉喝蘇打水時白晝酗啤酒。

「生著雄鷹翅膀的天使來啃癩蛤蟆，我他媽受寵若驚啊，」他笑嘻嘻對安灼拉說，「現在沒別人了，你說說你想對我幹什麼。」

「我不知道。」安灼拉小聲地說，「我沒想對你做什麼。早上我跟家裡起爭執了。他們說你有一天會坑我。」

格朗泰爾當然沒搞懂這兩樁事之間的關聯，他喝口啤酒又問，「然後?」

當時安灼拉窘的想找個下水道躲進去。他喜歡格朗泰爾的程度足夠讓安灼拉願意接受親吻他，至少是在演出工作需要的時候。取向問題尚且不在安灼拉的考慮範圍，十六歲那會他只想偶爾做個能在週日睡到午餐時間的普通中學生，也懶得搭理他母親為了營造人設想方設法安排他去約會的同齡模特。就在他聽見自己父母批評格朗泰爾的品行的當下，安灼拉只想證明他們是錯的。

「順便也毀滅小姑娘當你女朋友的夢想。」格朗泰爾用理解且同情的語氣說，「再搞搞事情惹爸媽生氣，還告訴那些想看你人設崩塌的噴子說你真的崩了。」

安灼拉聳聳肩膀。他試圖提出解決辦法，然後格朗泰爾把他的想法告訴安灼拉，並付諸行動。他們是這樣稀里糊塗開始的。格朗泰爾樂意在任何時刻任何地點吻他，安灼拉則決定化解那場他造成的插曲最好的辦法是跟格朗泰爾在一起。因此，他十六歲當天的下午到他給父親拎回家前的兩天成了安灼拉年少時最歡喜的時光。他發現有這樣一個少年正與他雙親同樣無條件喜愛他卻又與他們大不相同。出於這樣的心境，安灼拉認定自己也喜愛格朗泰爾；當那紙診斷書被送進安灼拉手上，他恍惚地發現有三千六百五十天已經在他以為沒有盡頭的長日歡鬧裡流逝。他沒留意過時間會過去得這麼快。

本來他們都以為趴在地板畫畫的格朗泰爾站起來又閉著眼睛倒下去的原因是他演完戲下班回家，由於沒胃口而錯過消夜與第二天的早餐導致血糖不平衡。急診醫生做了幾項檢查，叫人把格朗泰爾送到醫院樓上，安灼拉在護士安排給他們的單人病房等待到還昏睡著的格朗泰爾被送回來，外科醫生則把安灼拉叫出病房。他提供另一些相關的信息對安灼拉確認他沒有拿錯診斷書。前一個白天格朗泰爾在科學節目的解說錄音棚，趁著午休跟安灼拉提到辦畫展的事。要從格朗泰爾的作品裡找出明確的主題或按照風格分出創作區間是困難的，安灼拉覺得他畫的每一幅都很好。

格朗泰爾從來沒有提過，事後安灼拉不禁猜想他或許一讀到診斷書的內容就預料到結局了。

「這麼快就到我啦。」他這樣說。

安灼拉問，「什麼意思?」

「我媽媽是肺癌死的，」格朗泰爾的語氣跟他說 **昨天那場派對的點心很好吃** 沒兩樣，「我爸－你知道。」

七年前的安灼拉信誓旦旦認為戒酒了的格朗泰爾不可能患上跟他父親一樣的病症。為此安灼拉著實生了很長時間的氣，格朗泰爾倒是淡定，他唯一的煩惱是進入治療週期後他將再也沒辦法演戲也不能再快樂搞事。當然他們還是在家裡搞定了整套科學節目的解說錄音，格朗泰爾也在科幻影集的拍攝地用三個星期完成他角色的拍攝任務。助理開車送他們回家的路上，格朗泰爾橫在安灼拉腿上睡覺，安灼拉打開背包發現格朗泰爾就是管不住自己的手把反派大佬露出兩只眼睛的面具順回來了。安灼拉照例盤他一頓，格朗泰爾端起裝液態營養補充劑的杯子笑的賤里賤氣，說，「給你留記念啊。」

那時安灼拉想做的是把面具扔他臉上，但是他沒有。他把那頂面具放進格朗泰爾收藏各種順回來的紀念品的櫃子，關櫃門的時候安灼拉再也支撐不住。格朗泰爾從背後擁抱他，微笑著說，「別這樣，安琪，你知道我愛你。」

那天巴黎下雨，安灼拉突然記起他們給靴貓俠動畫配音的某個工作日也下雨，錄音工作完成後他們一起乘地鐵，聊到格朗泰爾必須先下車的站點才停止。安灼拉出地鐵站前往包裡掏傘順便掏手機，看見格朗泰爾發來幾十條消息延續沒說完的話題。該夜安灼拉裹棉被通霄跟格朗泰爾發消息聊天，終於心甘情願放下手機的同時也感覺嘴角笑得無比痠痛。

「大寫的R，」安灼拉說，「對不起。」

格朗泰爾揉亂他的頭髮，「又說什麼呢。換個別的話。」

「我愛你。」安灼拉哭著說。格朗泰爾微笑起來，從背後摟著他輕輕搖晃。

後來安灼拉再回想起他們從片場回家的那個雨天，他把那陣子格朗泰爾經常穿的外套摟在胸口，用他自己的手掌心放在肩膀上。

他們幾個朋友陸續知道格朗泰爾生病了也都裝作沒事似的，除了熱安偶然在病房說起感傷的話逼哭他自己，古費拉克來瞧他們時手指纏滿紗布，安灼拉問了公白飛才得知古費拉克犯焦慮症把自己手指摳出血。

「你傻逼。」格朗泰爾摀著調成中溫的電熱毯對他說。

不能踹病人的古費拉克擰他胳膊，「你混蛋。」

「你們兩個閉嘴。」安灼拉說完，轉動搖桿放平病床好給格朗泰爾的手術傷口換外用消炎藥。

後來格朗泰爾為了同古費拉克交換個秘密讓安灼拉跟公白飛出去。公白飛是安灼拉不曾擁有的兄長，他問了關於格朗泰爾真正的情況也保證不會隨意洩露給古費拉克，然後他對安灼拉說，「如果你需要幫忙，隨時打給我們。」

安灼拉自己的父母也說了同樣的話。格朗泰爾戒酒的過程中有幾次安灼拉控制不住他，他的父母聽聞他們衝突的原因，給格朗泰爾找到新的戒酒導師。當他們親自看見格朗泰爾在宴會上抿了口白氣泡酒就再沒沾半滴，安灼拉就知道他父母真正見識格朗泰爾的能耐了。他們領證當天只邀請兩位經紀人、馬呂斯、幾個小伙伴還有安灼拉的雙親。天天在民政局門口蹲點終於蹲到人的大批記者在保安臨時擺的紅線外想拍到第一張相片。安灼拉的父親看看窗外，建議他們從後門溜走。他跟安灼拉交換車鑰匙，玩真人實境神廟逃亡似地說，「等你們一出後門－ **跑** 。」

於是民政局的人幫他們開後門，安灼拉逮起格朗泰爾拔腿逃命，格朗泰爾對蹲在後門緊追他們的攝像師豎//中//指，鑽進車子笑到差點兒背過氣，安灼拉趴在方向盤上又笑又喘險些開不了車；他開父親的車回父母家，車子剛熄火格朗泰爾立馬過來吻他。他把手指插//進安灼拉的頭髮而戒指縫拔下了一根金髮。格朗泰爾大笑著說，「對不起，安琪。」

「禁止道歉。」那時安灼拉命令他。當晚新聞畫面播出他們跑到模糊的兩秒鐘動圖，安灼拉的父親慶祝家裡白添又一個崽，在餐廳表演小刀削香檳瓶。他母親吻格朗泰爾的兩頰，說，「好男孩。」

他們對格朗泰爾說的最後一句話則是，「睡吧，男孩。」

格朗泰爾沒跟安灼拉在正經莎士比亞戲劇裡扮演朋友或敵人，他拔掉鼻胃管，在醫院多住上兩週，接著回家繼續給他們才剛開始搞的外國電影配音。他們在那部瑞典喜劇裡分別給互相看不順眼的兩兄弟配音。又一次拖延進度是因為安灼拉在同一場戲的同一句台詞反覆笑場，最後愛潘妮當著製作公司收音小哥的面把安灼拉關進飯廳讓他冷靜下來。等他終於冷靜了換格朗泰爾在同一句惡毒的調侃翻車，珂賽特滿臉生無可戀地給收音小哥道歉。格朗泰爾笑了幾下，握緊安灼拉的手，另一手放下台詞本去摀胸口。他沒答應把剩下的部份留到幾天後才錄，緩過勁又戴上耳機，用冷漠又不失竊喜的語氣搞定那句毒辣的笑話。

安灼拉在凌晨兩點半的黑夜，坐在客廳突然想起那個場景，於是他微笑。他把十年前格朗泰爾帶他從警局外逃回家時穿的連帽衫湊在鼻子前嗅格朗泰爾的氣味，然後拿起打火機點菸。格朗泰爾改用尼古丁貼片後還剩了幾包菸在抽屜。照道理安灼拉往肺裡灌菸會咳嗽，他吞下一口菸，連咳嗽的力氣都使不上來。安灼拉用手指尖觸摸連帽衫，回想格朗泰爾把哭著抽菸的古費拉克摟進懷裡的模樣，他把臉埋進連帽衫，他的眼淚沾著衣物，被吸進乾燥的布料。格朗泰爾弄明白安灼拉老給他道歉的原因後把他拉上病床。治療他的大夫們開會評估過整個情況，決議省略最後一次化療直接動手術摘掉格朗泰爾已經工作不了的膽囊。格朗泰爾受夠那個鬼東西發作起來的疼痛，爽快地簽署手術同意書，把原子筆放進安灼拉手中。

「安琪，我累了。」他說，「接下來該怎麼樣就會怎麼樣，你簽名吧。」

安灼拉望著那對陷進眼眶的綠褐色眼睛。早上安灼拉給他洗頭擦身體，格朗泰爾仰面躺著，拿起從安灼拉的領口垂落的項鍊把玩。為了照料格朗泰爾方便，安灼拉把結婚戒指和他們八年前就戴上的銀戒指都繫在鍊子上。格朗泰爾從他們決定在一塊兒的第一個鐘頭內就給安灼拉說他愛他，他就彆彆扭扭點頭。接下來安灼拉被禁足十天，即便真格交往的主意是他自己提的，重新見面時安灼拉卻還拿不定主意到底格朗泰爾是不是他的男朋友。

「就這?」格朗泰爾震驚地說，「你就為了這個對我道歉?你誰?你把我的阿波羅怎麼了?」

「大寫的R，」安灼拉說，「我太自私了。」

格朗泰爾把他只剩原先髮量三分之一的頭髮往後擼，微笑著說，「安琪，你過來。」

安灼拉折起一邊膝蓋好坐上病床，格朗泰爾的手在他背後溫柔地小幅度移動，扳過他的臉吻他。眼淚的鹹味和藥物的苦味兒混在一起。

「剛開始是稀里糊塗了點，」格朗泰爾笑著說，「但是結果很好，這不就夠了。你不是那種會為了維持人設強迫自己跟不中意的人過日子的混蛋，我知道你一直都愛我。」

「是啊，」安灼拉微笑，「我愛你。」

「不就這麼點事嗎，我也愛你。」

格朗泰爾瘦下來，肩膀一碰就碰著骨頭，安灼拉把頭靠在格朗泰爾的肩膀上。

「不過說真的，」格朗泰爾吸了下鼻子，輕輕地說，「安琪，我捨不得你。」

「不要走，大寫的R，」安灼拉捧起他的臉龐，「別走。別離開我。求你了。」

「我不會走的，我還沒跟你過夠呢。」格朗泰爾嘆息，眨了眨泛紅的眼睛，「就這件事讓我他媽的不爽，十年短得可太過份了。」

他們在一起的正確時間是十年八個月又二十八天。安灼拉把最後一天也算進去。不過那時他問的是，「再五十年來不來?」

「來啊，」格朗泰爾說，「快祝我好運，我的太陽。」

那天來通知手術時間的是若李，安灼拉懷疑他們兩個在他回家取換洗衣物的空檔已經先談論過什麼。若李來的時候像是哭過又拿冰塊敷眼睛，他把病曆本放在病床前的架子，護士把活動病床推進門，若李把手插在白大褂口袋，笑瞇瞇地說，「走了，R，睡個覺起來啥事都沒有。」

格朗泰爾拄著點滴架自行下床又自行躺上活動病床，安灼拉給他掖好薄被，吻了下他的額頭，說，「我愛你。」

「還有呢?」格朗泰爾微笑。只能觀看手術不能參與流程的若李把病患簽過名的放棄急救同意書夾進格朗泰爾的病例本。

「一會兒見。」安灼拉說，「親愛的大寫的R。」

四個鐘頭後格朗泰爾回來了，安灼拉感覺他憋了一口有四個鐘頭長的氣。那天下午他醒來，為了想吃點正經食物對安灼拉哭唧唧抱怨。

格朗泰爾說，「安琪，我他媽太餓了。」

安灼拉問，「那你想吃什麼?」

「鴨肉醬、羊排配土豆、芝士鍋，炸魚薯條，要不蝸牛也成。」格朗泰爾痛苦地說，「求求別再給我吃營養劑了，至少給我吃真的西蘭花吧。」

「好啊，」安灼拉笑著說，「等會兒叫外賣，我讓他們給你弄個綜合蔬果汁。」

「操。」格朗泰爾說完，閉上眼睛咬緊牙關喘氣。安灼拉按下按鈕讓另一條插在格朗泰爾靜脈的管子給他送嗎啡。

「別給我用那個。」格朗泰爾說。

「可閉嘴吧你，」安灼拉說，「幾個毫升而已。用一點不會怎麼樣的。」

嚴格來說醫用嗎啡不是危險物品。格朗泰爾幾次動手術都拒絕安灼拉給他用止痛劑，除了這回。安灼拉打開輸藥開關，嗎啡注射到設定的量就自動停止。格朗泰爾的表情放鬆下來，手術後他發低燒，安灼拉用濕毛巾擦他的額頭時格朗泰爾把隔著氧氣罩印在他手指尖的親吻按在安灼拉的嘴角。

凌晨三點時門鈴響了，安灼拉才剛點起新的香菸。菸味加上連帽衫已經洗不掉的氣味正好是格朗泰爾在陽台抽完菸進屋時聞起來的味兒。他猜測在這個時間按門鈴的人選卻沒有力氣過去開門。

有幾次格朗泰爾從其他城市工作回來，安灼拉聽見門鈴響起公寓樓下的訪客提醒，他拿筆過去開門準備簽快遞卻看見格朗泰爾笑的賤氣凜然。後來安灼拉想了個類似的法子整他，安灼拉告訴格朗泰爾錯誤的日期，然後不發消息提前回家；格朗泰爾開門看見安灼拉，差點把銜在嘴裡的畫筆咬碎。這些日子裡訪客提醒響過十來次，安灼拉知道自己做的都是什麼白日夢卻控制不了在開門的瞬間感到失望。

珂賽特來取走一些必須收回去給公司的物件，交給安灼拉一個信封，安灼拉把它放在桌上。他的手機也在桌上瘋狂抖動，屏幕明明滅滅，格朗泰爾的手機靜悄悄的。安灼拉觀看兩部手機呈現的對比，抿住菸嘴吸掉最後一口，摁熄菸蒂再點燃另一根。這是格朗泰爾的氣味，安灼拉很需要現在立刻看見他。打火機的火苗一熄滅屋裡就又是暗的，他覺得這樣的黑暗挺舒服。

門鈴響了幾十聲，外頭的人沒有離開也沒有拿工具撬門。舊式防盜鎖被正確的鑰匙打開的同時還有人開燈，古費拉克跑進來滑跪到安灼拉坐著的地方，公白飛跟在後頭把客廳飯廳走廊的燈全部打開。

「安琪，」古費拉克說，「安琪親愛的。」

公白飛打開窗戶又拉上一半的窗簾，他作法熟練地掰開安灼拉的手指取走剛點燃的菸摁熄，連同菸灰缸和地上的幾包菸全部拿進廚房。安灼拉揪緊連帽衫，古費拉克沒跟他搶。他展臂把安灼拉擁入懷抱，他抱得很用力以至於安灼拉感到身體上真實的刺痛。公白飛拎著裝滿水的保溫壺和杯子回來，也坐在地上。他沒有逼迫安灼拉喝水漱口，他只是摩娑著安灼拉的背，說，「安琪，我們也想他。」

「沒事了，安琪，」古費拉克還有些哽咽，他溫柔地說，「我們都在這兒。」

於是安灼拉蜷成一個弧，他把格朗泰爾的連帽衫圈在他身體中央，在古費拉克的懷裡開始用力地痛哭。


	12. Chapter 12

BGM是甜的信我: [Oedo Kuipers- 1000 Years](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VcjaiuUScZg&list=RDVcjaiuUScZg&start_radio=1)

愛潘妮給他找的諮商師是一位提前把頭髮染成銀白色的溫柔女士。她答應愛潘妮提供的付費出診協議，愛潘妮則在諮商師與安灼拉說話的時候在隔壁的書房等候。

「您不願意去看有他的視頻影像，是因為您不願意再疼痛一次。」諮商師說。

「也許。」安灼拉拿著打火機說，「抱歉。」

諮商師對他點燃另一根香菸在室內抽菸並沒有加以評論。

「您經常夢見他嗎?」她用低柔的聲音問。

安灼拉點頭的同時眼前一片模糊。他清清喉嚨，回答，「每天。」

「請打開您的電腦，去看看有格朗泰爾的視頻，聆聽他的聲音，您也不需要畏懼疼痛，」諮商師說，「因為，只有格朗泰爾能治療您。」

安灼拉吞菸的時候給眼淚嗆著，他咳著嗽攢緊他手裡的領口洗鬆了的舊標語汗衫。

她們沒有正面說明過，但安灼拉確信由他母親打理私人告別式是珂賽特找愛潘妮商量過的結果。經紀人和公關關起門寫新聞稿的同時，他的父母在清晨六點來到醫院。安灼拉在調成低溫的電熱毯下握著格朗泰爾瘦的只剩骨頭的手，他母親挨著他坐下，給安灼拉披上外套。

「通常演員工會會希望辦公開的儀式，」她用耳語的聲量說，「我們不那麼做。安琪，我們帶格朗泰爾回家。」

安灼拉點點頭。那時他父親讀完病歷本，過去看心跳檢測器，呼吸機輸氧機的按鈕全都朝向開的那方，心跳數維持一分鐘七十五下，血壓稍低。安灼拉看見他的雙親也在淌眼淚。

事後安灼拉著實仔細思考格朗泰爾的問題，他想了很久還是沒想出確切的答案。

「－所以，你是什麼時候真正開始把我當成你的男朋友?」格朗泰爾清醒後在氧氣罩下疲憊而好奇地問。

安灼拉那時忙著找出能讓格朗泰爾蓋暖活又不摀著傷口的辦法，他用電熱毯蓋到格朗泰爾小肚子，用別的毯子讓他蓋手。格朗泰爾笑嘻嘻觀賞安灼拉奮力思考到皺起眉頭。格朗泰爾同時進行葡萄糖和抗壞血藥物輸液，值班護士進來再打一針。切除膽囊意味著格朗泰爾接下來得天天注射人工膽汁好讓他的身體繼續正常運作。

「我不知道。」安灼拉想了好一陣子後坦承，「真不知道。本來我就很喜歡你了。」

「行吧，」格朗泰爾答道，「本來我就也很喜歡你。」

安灼拉笑著折起紙巾擦掉格朗泰爾額頭上的薄汗，格朗泰爾的手指冰涼，安灼拉把他的手放進毯子下蓋好。

「安琪，」格朗泰爾微笑著說，「安琪。我的太陽。」

「我的－」

那時安灼拉頓住了。格朗泰爾又從毯子下伸手，安灼拉把他的手貼在臉頰旁。格朗泰爾用大量溢美之詞給安灼拉造了各類外號，安灼拉長年想找個更厲害的詞兒回敬他卻怎麼也想不出來有哪個詞能夠形容這個事實：格朗泰爾是他的全部。

最後他說，「睡一會，大寫的R，我就在這裡，哪兒都不去。」

「好。」格朗泰爾微笑著回答，「給你一說還真有點兒累了。」

摘除膽囊的手術很順利，下午三點出手術間，四點半格朗泰爾就清醒了。晚間十點護士來換藥時新的傷口開始出血，滿牆壁檢測器嗡嗡尖叫，他們把格朗泰爾又推出去，若李陪安灼拉在手術室外頭等待，凌晨一點門開了，格朗泰爾的主治大夫走出來，對安灼拉說，「我真的很遺憾。」

格朗泰爾沒讓醫院把他當無機物繼續切割，安灼拉沒辦法了，他打給經紀人再打家裡的座機留語音；打完電話他回病房，緊貼著床坐下，傾身過去，也靠在綠色的枕頭上好挨著格朗泰爾的額頭，從他的表情安灼拉判斷格朗泰爾沒有繼續感到疼痛。早上六點他父母來了，接著是古費拉克和公白飛，接著是他們的經紀人，接著是他們幾個最親近的朋友。安灼拉不樂意讓格朗泰爾繼續挨刀挨針卻更不願意就這樣放他走。他握著格朗泰爾的手，在清醒的疲倦中想到格朗泰爾愈來愈常抱怨整套整套的療程就要把他搞累趴下了。

「你們能不能出去一會?」他問道。

公白飛早在他開口前就悄悄安排其他人到外面去。若李出去換主治大夫進來，安灼拉還坐著，他父親在格朗泰爾耳畔輕聲說了幾句，他母親吻格朗泰爾的額頭，撫平病號服的領子，對他微笑，「睡吧，男孩。」

他們等到主治大夫關掉牆上所有的按鈕才離開病房。安灼拉望著格朗泰爾，他刮洗過的下巴並不粗糙，他的眼窩在燈光下顯得太深而顴骨太高。

安灼拉過去吻他，就像往年他們當中有人得在不可理喻的時間提早出門搭飛機前往還在睡覺的那方嘴上親吻那樣。

「我愛你。」安灼拉對他說。格朗泰爾沒有回答而安灼拉聽得見他說話的聲音。

呼吸減緩是個漸進的過程，十分鐘過後，安灼拉過去開病房門，金屬門把握在他手裡涼得叫人發癢。一開門他母親就過來抱他，古費拉克擠過門縫，安灼拉在母親的臂彎裡閉緊雙眼。他聽見古費拉克就在失去控制的邊緣而公白飛也哭了。

珂賽特等到那天深夜才發通稿給新聞台，愛潘妮和馬呂斯擋掉所有來到安灼拉父母家的訪客，他們甚至得臨時雇保安看守他父母家的週圍。保母給所有人做熱食，他母親則說，「孩子，上樓去睡覺。」

她把從格朗泰爾手上摘下來的戒指給安灼拉。她把家裡宅院的前廳清空好讓棺木停進來，禮儀社的人用格朗泰爾穿去領莫里哀獎的三件套給他弄了個好看的造型，按照指定在空曠的前廳擺盛開的紅玫瑰。安灼拉知道這是格朗泰爾想要的。弗以伊幫著調整花盆的擺放，博須埃搬椅子給守靈的人。安灼拉看看手掌心，決定把結婚戒指戴回格朗泰爾手上，並把格朗泰爾戴在中指的銀戒指繫在鍊子上掛回脖子，然後乖乖上樓回他以前住的房間睡覺。事實是經過他睜著眼睛的七十九個鐘頭，所有人都叫他去睡覺。安灼拉裹著他們在醫院過夜用的幾條毛毯，把格朗泰爾的綠外套枕在腦袋下。他在夢裡聽見他們互相背台詞，有幾次他們一起演完戲，等整個劇場清空了，他們躺在空曠的舞台中央聊天，把僅剩的幾盞暗黃色照明燈當成星星。安灼拉還看見格朗泰爾把台詞小抄藏進片場的布景縫、還有威尼斯的夕陽與特莫斯島他們並肩坐著看海的半山腰。有一回，格朗泰爾把遊戲帳號借給安灼拉試身手而安灼拉不小心把他就要練滿級的號搞沒了；格朗泰爾有些無語，他關閉那個帳號，打橫躺在沙發，把頭枕在安灼拉腿上。

「沒了就沒了，」那時格朗泰爾笑著說，「反正最近我愈來愈覺得號沒你好玩。」

安灼拉悶著頭睡覺，醒來全身是汗，貼著他的臉的毯子濕透了整大片。那段時間他住在舊家，感覺自己又是個一切都得靠父母的六歲孩子，幾個朋友輪流來瞧他。安灼拉也沒有參加演員工會辦的追思會，等他想到自己有十來天沒看手機，他看見大量影迷給他私信鼓勵的話語，也有人給格朗泰爾扮演過的角色製作群像混剪；網上有人罵他沒去參加追思會，更多人對罵安灼拉的鍵盤俠進行大規模網暴。

「不想發言就不要發言，」愛潘妮對他說，「R是你的，不是他們的。讓那些無聊的笨蛋自己鬧。真的不行公關會控評。」

馬呂斯則把格朗泰爾已經辦好停機的手機給安灼拉。他們坐在他父母家的客廳，保母給訪客端飲料，把安灼拉離家前常吃的點心放在他面前的桌子。馬呂斯打開公事包拿出印有事務所字樣的正式信封，說，「我知道你覺得還沒有準備好，不過事實是，R說過只要你看一眼就可以了。」

安灼拉接下信封拆開，倒出裡頭的紙，格朗泰爾亂得頗有美術感的字跡逐行條列幾件他要分贈給朋友的特定物品，然後他寫，「除了這些，一切都是安琪的。別問，問了就是傻逼，包括你，阿波羅。」

就這樣沒正經的遺囑還是蓋過公章保證有效的。那時安灼拉拿著格朗泰爾寫字的紙，在客廳大笑出聲。他父親看見遺囑的內容，眼神像在說 **熊孩子又出來搞事** 。

從父母家回到他們的公寓就又費掉安灼拉攢回來的力氣。他坐在家裡假裝過幾天格朗泰爾就從布拉格或馬賽回來了，到那時安灼拉就能開門迎接他。古費拉克在凌晨三點跑進他們家的那個白天，巴黎按照時序下雨，公白飛從冰箱裡有的材料做早餐逼安灼拉吃。安灼拉也才得知那回格朗泰爾把他趕出病房是為了把他藏著帶到醫院的備份鑰匙交給古費拉克。

「”你們就幫我確認安琪活沒活著，我就怕他幹蠢事”，R是這麼說的。」古費拉克說，「幸好你沒事。你不接電話也不回消息，我他媽差點給你嚇死。」

「對不起。」安灼拉說。

「安琪，」古費拉克攬著他，「我不該又跟你說這些－可是我也想R。很想很想。你知道，他就像我親哥一樣。」

「你也別摳手了。」安灼拉回答。公白飛發消息週知朋友安灼拉活著，朋友群不斷有新消息出現，他的手機開始新一波瘋狂抖動。

「我想他。」安灼拉瞪著擺滿相框的櫃子，對古費拉克說。他沒有說的是他還想再看一眼格朗泰爾那抹賤里賤氣的笑容也想再聽一次格朗泰爾說他愛他。

他只能瞪著被擺滿相框的音響櫃說，「我真的很想他。」

公白飛拿起珂賽特留給安灼拉的信封看了卻什麼都沒有說，他到沙發另一邊坐下，在他張手可以構得著的範圍內同時擁抱古費拉克和安灼拉。他開口的時後古費拉克動了一下，或許是因為公白飛把眼淚流在他頭髮裡了。

「我知道，」公白飛說，「我們都知道。」

所以當諮商師第三次建議安灼拉開電腦看視頻，他決定停止在腦內重複播放格朗泰爾說畫的模樣。安灼拉從光碟架子選出幾部電影和舞台劇官攝，逐一放進電腦跳到花絮訪談。格朗泰爾和古費拉克在匈牙利拍攝《二人證據(La Preuve)》的電影版那會安灼拉在柏林扮演一名二戰時期的自由法國間諜，他提前錄好視頻，設定電郵在格朗泰爾生日當天發送。格朗泰爾把這個事拿到《二人證據》的演員採訪裡炫耀，娛記詢問他們以《惡童日記》首演主角的身分在成年後再度扮演雙胞胎盧卡斯與克勞斯的感覺，話題兜兜轉轉來到他們最想扮演卻還沒扮演的角色。格朗泰爾回答，「我有一張單子，每個我想扮演卻試鏡失敗的角色都在那裡頭。何瑞修、威利‧羅曼(Willy Loman)、渥伊采克(Woyzeck)，這些最像真正的人類的角色。誰知道呢，也許再過十年他們就讓我演了。」

「我也有一張這樣的清單，您能相信我試了五次同一個角色都沒人選我演嗎。」古費拉克笑著說，「還有動物電影，不能演貓好歹讓我給貓配音吧，結果這幾年我配的全是小狗的音。R，全他媽賴你。」

格朗泰爾笑的採訪險些進行不下去。幾分鐘後安灼拉把大悲藝術片單放花絮的碟放進電腦，那年他們都還不到二十歲，畫面裡的主要演員全穿著染髒的戲服，在拍攝空檔演練中槍倒地的方法。安灼拉把同個段落反覆觀看，畫面左邊角落的格朗泰爾正在給安灼拉當時還沒拆線的上臂綁護帶，裹好了才放下戲服袖管，再乘著沒人偷看飛速吻他一下。就是在那個時候，頭上畫著血坑特效妝的巴阿雷經過他們，笑著說，「回見，同志們，我妝畫好了就可以先去被槍斃了*。」

那個笑話成功把所有人醞釀好的情緒破壞乾淨，扮演格//命學生的主要演員抱著各自的道具槍笑得彎腰，攝像大哥精準抓拍到那張著名的片場照。巴阿雷的特寫鏡頭拍完就換安灼拉與格朗泰爾的角色的單獨戲份。除了安灼拉必須倒掛在窗子外的幾秒鐘，那場他們一起被鎮壓軍隊處決的戲是先前完全沒有排練過的，他們記熟不能更簡單的台詞，導演就讓攝像機追著格朗泰爾的步伐跑，然後安灼拉在牆角微笑著握住他的手。那場戲他們一遍過。更後面的演員採訪裡，記者提了個典型的 **短命的英雄還是長壽的庸人** 問題，看見十六歲的他自己毫無猶豫選擇前者使安灼拉犯起尷尬癌搖頭嘆息。格朗泰爾認真想了會，選擇第三個答案，說道，「如果是跟自己喜歡的人在一塊兒，活到幾歲似乎也沒那麼重要。」

畫面裡的安灼拉把心裡想的全寫在臉上，從蒼白的臉紅到脖子。安灼拉把進度條拉回去又多聽了幾次格朗泰爾重複這句話。他有點想把這句話從光碟裡摳下來單獨聆聽。安灼拉想換另一張光碟時看見珂賽特留給他的信封，那上面還是格朗泰爾亂糟糟的字跡，珂賽特來的那天安灼拉看也沒看就把信封放在桌上。他打開信封，拿出一只U盤，安灼拉把它接上電腦點開裡頭的唯一一個檔案，畫面一出現立刻給格朗泰爾嚇的往後縮。

「 **安琪**!」格朗泰爾在臥室裡，把臉懟在電腦攝像頭鬼叫，「 **想我不**!」

「你他媽混蛋。」安灼拉罵完，暫停播放回去檢查視頻的製作時間。十一個月前安灼拉有個需要花三天完成的公益廣告拍攝任務，當時格朗泰爾的肺部化療進行到第三次，他瘦掉幾吋肉，至少精神還挺不錯；那天他回家發現格朗泰爾裹著電熱毯坐在床上看電影。安灼拉又回來播放視頻，格朗泰爾滿臉確信自己能嚇著安灼拉的壞笑，退回正常的拍攝距離，又說，「如果你在哭，那就哭吧，我也很想你。本來我想把這個片子藏在衣櫃，可誰知道你什麼時候能發現，所以我讓珂賽特拿給你。記得給人家說謝謝。」

安灼拉看了眼進度條，格朗泰爾錄了有將近一個鐘頭，於是安灼拉又看見格朗泰爾說上二十來分鐘的扯淡話。格朗泰爾笑嘻嘻的，安灼拉把電腦捧到膝蓋上抱著，格朗泰爾喝了口液狀營養劑，說，「聽著，安琪，你幫我做件事，我放畫筆的櫃子最裡邊有個透明資料袋，裡面有張清單，那上面全部都是我跟你說過我想演卻沒人讓我演的角色。你去幫我演他們，我知道你能演的成。你現在去找，暫停視頻，我卡在這裡頭跑不掉的。」

安灼拉給這句話弄笑，他抹掉眼淚，暫停視頻去找格朗泰爾的那張紙。格朗泰爾在清單裡寫了近五十個名字，有著名角色也有冷門到怕是連熱安都沒有聽說過的。他回客廳繼續看視頻，格朗泰爾笑著說，「有時候我在想，是不是一定要我們經歷過更多人生裡的破事才能體會清單裡那些傢伙的心情。那些傢伙是我見過劇本裡最像真實世界人類的角色。反派也是這樣，你去幫我演凱西屋斯吧(Cassius)，哪天有人邀你去《九三年》，別演郭文也別演蘿蔔絲，去演西穆爾丹，對你來說也許他溫和了點，不過－你懂。」

安灼拉微笑著看他聳聳肩膀。他把電腦帶回臥室，坐上床繼續看。安灼拉坐在床鋪上屬於他的位置，格朗泰爾則在他那邊對安灼拉說，「好吧，現在得開始說些矯情的話了。」

事實是安灼拉就沒聽過格朗泰爾給他說過什麼肉麻話，格朗泰爾向來不搞套路，他給安灼拉交代幾件注意事項，搬出公白飛的威勢讓他別幹蠢事，然後說，「也別抽菸，別學我。我也不想叫你打起精神出去約會，你太實誠了，誰要是欺負你我他媽讓那個王八羔子提著腦袋下地獄。」

安灼拉暫停視頻笑了一會兒才又繼續播放。格朗泰爾喝了口水，把杯子放在床邊櫃，也在他那頭抱起電腦，微笑著說，「安琪，我知道這聽起來跟套路沒兩樣，可說真的，我少年時過得太荒唐，別人虐我我也虐自己，你見過當時我有多糟，那時候我根本不知道幹嘛要活著，演戲對我來說就是每天有兩個鐘頭可以假裝我是別人。然後我們遇見了彼此，有你當我朋友，你在我身邊，我整個人都好了。我一直想給你道謝，天使，你拯救了我。」

「你說什麼呢，」安灼拉說。

他用手指去隔著屏幕碰格朗泰爾的眉骨。格朗泰爾又說，「你別笑，安琪，我這輩子大約就這樣了，短是短，我也他媽的特別不甘心，但是遇見你以後我活得很痛快，我們一天都沒有白浪費，這很酷，你知道嗎，你想想我們一起做了多少事，我們有自己的人生還體驗過那麼多種別的人生。等等，你是不是在哭，如果是的話你先擦乾臉，因為我要拿臉懟攝像頭了。你擦下眼淚然後過來跟我一起懟鏡頭。」

安灼拉照辦這個指示。他抽起紙巾擦掉眼淚，調整屏幕的角度好把額頭抵在屏幕頂端。格朗泰爾在他那邊也靠過來，就像他們經常做的那樣頭靠著頭低聲說話。

「我愛你，我的阿波羅，不論結果怎麼樣，一定要記得我愛你，就像我從來不懷疑你愛我。」

格朗泰爾說著，眼瞼就輕且緩慢地垂下了，他溫柔地說，「不要自責也不要生氣，安琪，我愛你，我們所有人的生命都有盡頭，你有你的時間，我有我的。但是記得這件事，我的太陽，我愛你，比永遠還要永遠。我真的很抱歉我很可能得先走一步，我的安琪，如果你想我，我就在時間的盡頭等你。」

運作許久的電腦開始滾燙，安灼拉把進度條拖回去閉著眼睛又聽了一次，然後再一次，兩次，三次。他靠著發熱的電腦想像那是格朗泰爾溫暖的胸膛，並聽見視頻中的畫外音，安灼拉抹掉眼淚睜眼，看見格朗泰爾的臉很快離開畫面又回來。他露出幹壞事似的笑容，小聲地說，「你好像回來了，這個片子我還沒打算現在給你看。就這樣啦，我走之後你一定要好好的。我愛你，掰。」

他把印在指尖的吻放在攝像頭，賤兮兮的笑容停留在畫面消失的最後半秒鐘。安灼拉搞懂那天格朗泰爾突然想到在床上看電影的原因，而他把進度條拖回幾分鐘前再看一遍格朗泰爾給他說的話，把那件連帽衫按在他自己的心窩口，縮在床上放任自己使出全身力氣大聲地哭到格朗泰爾又一次在夢裡的空舞台吻他。

許久過後安灼拉還是把這支視頻當成舒壓或鎮靜藥。他的諮商師給安灼拉做過評估，確認他患有輕度抑鬱。心理醫生開藥方給安灼拉，他將整疊藥袋放在櫥櫃，找到方法把幾段格朗泰爾在不同採訪裡說的話還有他給安灼拉的視頻的最後一段話摳下來，做成音檔放在手機裡聽。

他看見視頻的時候距離格朗泰爾離開他約八個月，這段時間有忠誠的影迷組織線下追思會並將錄像發在網上，當中有人是打格朗泰爾八歲開始演戲就一直關注他的。安灼拉轉發那支影像並附上道謝的話，他的私信很快又湧入許多不認識的粉發來鼓勵他的消息。熱安來瞧他時還帶來一幅十年鐵粉給他們畫的群像，公白飛帶著煲湯和古費拉克來還備份鑰匙，古費拉克則對安灼拉把格朗泰爾留下來的菸用保鮮膜包起來的行為表示 **理解但沒必要** 。安灼拉不打算整理格朗泰爾的東西，他們家維持著原狀，也許他會把香菸留到他看它不順眼才扔掉。看見格朗泰爾的視頻讓安灼拉整個人都好了，他還沒好全，但至少開始想做點別的事分散注意力。他回家拜訪父母，看見他們把幾張有格朗泰爾在內的全家福放在客廳那座從不點燃的裝飾用壁爐上。安灼拉陪他雙親過了個悠閒的周末，在星期天晚間開電視看格朗泰爾扮演反派大佬的科幻劇集播放第一集。格朗泰爾在面具下露出火亮的目光，他在角色裡，像頭文弱的猛獸，他的一言一行都能使信念堅定的勇士興起反水的念頭。安灼拉追逐那雙綠褐色的眼睛卻聽見他的手機響了，古費拉克一接通電話就對安灼拉尖叫，「什麼演技!這太過份了!他在你們家裡偷練了多久!」

所有的社交軟件也跟著炸了一波，安灼拉看過幾條長評，重新打開他與格朗泰爾的聊天介面往上翻，找到他記得並且想再讀一遍的笑話，顯然那個笑話對安灼拉的父母不起作用，他們笑只是因為看見自己傻兒子在傻笑。

星期一，安灼拉打給愛潘妮詢問有沒有新的戲約，愛潘妮有些玩味的反問，「你確定想知道?」

「有多少就發多少給我看吧。」安灼拉回答。愛潘妮答應下來，掛斷電話，兩分鐘後安灼拉收到她轉寄的近一百七十封電郵。他逐個開信看內容，依舊沒人問他要不要參演《九三年》，安灼拉嘆了口氣，打開愛潘妮又寄來的郵件，看見古費拉克和熱安的名字分別被填寫在馬克‧安東尼和柏魯圖斯(Brutus)這兩個角色旁邊的空格。愛潘妮又打給安灼拉，說，「這是新的，不是莎士比亞劇，柏魯圖斯是男主，他們在找凱西屋斯，我答應他們會通知你，雖然我個人以為你演這個窩囊反派有點兒憋屈。」

「讓我去試試吧。」安灼拉說。

愛潘妮在手機另一頭笑了，「很高興看見你回來。等等我把試鏡信息發給你。」

安灼拉把格朗泰爾的清單重新抄了一份，找演員找的快哭了的製作方大著膽子把試鏡定在隔天下午。安灼拉把試鏡用的單頁劇本打印下來，在他抄寫的清單裡找到凱西屋斯，往這個名字旁邊打勾。接著安灼拉開冰箱取出保母做好的幾樣菜用微波爐或瓦斯爐加熱，吃著午餐開始讀劇本。

醫院的人取走格朗泰爾在治療週期內必須在家裡用的幾個設備後安灼拉把他住院時用的毛毯洗乾淨(洗了三次聞起來還是有股爵士俱樂部的味兒)，疊在床鋪屬於格朗泰爾那邊。他抱著毯子睡到天亮，準時起床梳洗，安灼拉把繫著兩枚銀戒指的項鍊戴好，抓緊換衣服的時間背台詞，準備出門去試鏡。幾個朋友在群裡發語音祝他好運，安灼拉則看看被他拿進臥室放在床頭的幾個相框，他們把幾張特別滿意的合照沖洗成相片，有張照片是他們在家裡搞科學節目解說錄音時珂賽特給拍的，格朗泰爾對突然瞄準他的鏡頭擺出演技高超的驚恐表情，安灼拉在背景裡拿著台詞本笑出眼淚。

「大寫的R，」安灼拉微笑著說，「祝我好運。」

然後他把印在指尖的親吻放在相框的玻璃殼子，出門下樓到對街的地下停車場開車。安灼拉站在人行道盡頭等待綠燈，過馬路時看了眼天空。星期二的下午出了太陽，是個晴天。

*看出此梗的出處的可以獲得AT老師吃的冷CP(????

**說了不是BE你們還不信(。**


End file.
